Warriors:A Series of Unfortunate Events
by TigerStripe is Numbuh 6.13
Summary: When a danger threatens ThunderClan,Firestar receives a message from StarClan that three Twolegs will save the clan.What they didn't know was that those three were the unluckiest children ever:the Baudelaire orphans.OFF HIATUS BUT UPDATES RARELY
1. The Prophecy

**UPDATE 9/9/12: Yay, the first revised chapter! Oh, and we have little Cinderheart here as well! FOR A FEW MOMENTS ANYWAY.**

* * *

_Breathe in, breath out. Breath in, _breath out.

His breaths came out evenly, his chest rising and falling in rhythm. Amber eyes gazed around warily, a nicked ear pricked for any unusual sounds during the night. Suddenly, the wind started up, and he closed his eyes momentarily as the wind blew up the dust all around him, ruffling his golden tabby fur into a golden mess. However, he couldn't fix the mess; he was not allowed to move during his warrior vigil.

Someone coughed beside him, and with a sideways glance he looked at her. Although he couldn't see it at this angle, he knew that his sister's green eyes were shut tightly as her own fur, a black darker than night, also whipped around in the wind. However, he knew that his sister could handle it; she was a brave warrior.

He glanced at his other side. Dark blue eyes also gazed sideways at him, and he nearly smiled. Even amidst all of the chaos in the Clan, she could remain undamaged – although somehow that didn't apply when she fell off that tree rescuing Mousewhisker – and still beautiful in his eyes. Gray tabby fur ruffled a bit as the wind also assaulted her, but nothing else happened.

A head poked out of the medicine cat den, and he blinked. Blind blue eyes gazed at him as if they could actually see, and in the cat's mouth was a mouse. Lionblaze steadied himself, inwardly reminding himself that he wasn't allowed to move, when suddenly, the sun peeked out from above the trees surrounding the camp. He slumped down to the ground instantly.

"Finally!" His sister, Hollyleaf, groaned. On his other side, Cinderheart was yawning widely while the cat in the medicine cat den trotted over, the mouse between his teeth. He dropped it in front of Lionblaze, before rushing back over to the fresh kill pile to fetch a pigeon for Hollyleaf and Cinderheart.

Cinderheart looked at the medicine cat teasingly. "Well, looks like you're in a good mood today, Jaypaw. What happened?"

"... Just don't ask questions, Cinderheart..." Jaypaw muttered, taking a quick bite from Lionblaze's mouse. Before his brother could retort, he added, "I'm happy when I want to be happy, alright?"

The she-cat only rolled her eyes. "All right."

"Is everything all right here?"

The four cats turned to the source of the voice. A ginger tom approached them, his emerald eyes shining as the sunlight hit his pelt, making it look like it was ablaze, while a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes trailed after him. Firestar... and Brambleclaw.

Hollyleaf straightened up. "O-of course, Firestar!"

"Aw, put a mouse in it, Hollyleaf," Cinderheart joked, nudging her friend onto the ground. The black she-cat squeaked in protest as the gray tabby started nosing her chest fur, tickling her into giggles that made the toms listening and watching snicker.

Firestar only smiled wanly. Jaypaw looked at his Clan leader, and immediately, he was brought into a memory.

* * *

"_Firestar."_

_The tom's head rose up from his nest. The medicine cat, Leafpool, his daughter, was approaching, a grim look on her face. Amber eyes were narrowed with worry as she pushed through the entrance to the leader's den, sitting in front of Firestar._

"_Yes, Leafpool?"_

_His daughter looked down. Wondering what was wrong, the tom sat up, draping his tail over his paws as he gazed calmly at the medicine cat. He reached forward, nudging Leafpool's chin up so that their eyes connected. Firestar continued to look at her before she finally cracked, sighing._

_The tabby draped her tail over her own paws. "Firestar, StarClan has shared with me."_

"_..." Firestar remained silent, his emerald eyes searching her amber ones for more answers. When the medicine cat didn't respond, he gently licked the fur on her head, smoothing it back to soothe her._

_Finally, Leafpool spoke. "I've been tasked with giving you this message; when the blood stains the moon and the bones reign with terror, only the glass eye, ribbon tail and fierce fang will lead us to victory."_

"_Blood..." The ginger tom looked up. "Great StarClan..."_

* * *

The medicine cat apprentice staggered back, right into Lionblaze, who had already hunched over to finish off the mouse. Jaypaw's paws flailed around wildly as he lost balance, crashing into Hollyleaf, who fell on Cinderheart.

"Jaypaw, are you feeling alright?" There was concern in Brambleclaw's voice. "Maybe you should go see Leafpool-"

"I'm fine!" Jaypaw snapped, stumbling to his feet, his ears feeling hot. _Great, now they think there's something wrong with me! I've got to stop stumbling backwards... _Out loud, he asked, "Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, can you escort me?"

Hollyleaf looked at him. "What? Are we out of herbs already?"

"Yeah." There was a look in Jaypaw's eye. "I'm missing some... _mallow._ Yeah, mallow." Mallow was a code word for 'I've-got-something-really-really-important-to-tell-you-guys-involving-StarClan'.

As if on cue, Leafpool poked her head out of the medicine cat den, amber eyes looking around hurriedly before they landed on her apprentice. "Ah, Jaypaw, there you are! I was just about to tell you to fetch me more yarrow. Uh, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf?"

"Of course!" Before the others knew what was happening, Hollyleaf had dragged her brothers by their scruffs out of the camp.

Firestar only looked at Brambleclaw pointedly. The tom blinked, then shrugged. "They got it from Squirrelflight."

"Why do I even ask..." Firestar muttered, turning to head back to the Highledge to arrange patrols.

* * *

Jaypaw tripped over a root. _Again._

"Jaypaw, you seem to be out of yourself today." Lionblaze commented, picking his brother up by the scruff, much to his protests. With a leap, the golden tom cleared three thick roots and landed into a clearing, where their sister, Hollyleaf, was waiting impatiently.

When his brother dropped him, Jaypaw shook himself off before saying, "OK, both of you, get whatever herbs you can find around here. Mostly yarrow, though." He stared off into space for a few moments before adding, "And some mallow too."

"But-" Hollyleaf was cut off by Jaypaw shoving his tail into her mouth. She spat it out crossly before sniffing the air for yarrow and mallow.

Lionblaze did the same as well, although this time he was treated a little bit better by Jaypaw, who had already gathered up a small pile of yarrow in the middle of the clearing. Mallow was a bit scarcer though, but easy to find; Lionblaze was already tugging at a clump of them, hidden underneath an arching tree root.

"I saw one of Firestar's memories," Jaypaw began, clawing together the mallow as his siblings circled the clearing for more. "He was talking with Leafpool about a new prophecy."

Hollyleaf dropped the yarrow stalks in her mouth. "What?!"

"Don't tell me it contradicts _our _prophecy." Lionblaze mumbled through the mallow. He spat them out onto the pile as Jaypaw gathered them together again before he raised his tail, signaling it to be enough. "Please tell me it doesn't contradict the prophecy."

The medicine cat apprentice shook his head. "It doesn't. But it makes me doubt about our positions as the Three though..."

"Well then, go on, spit it out!" Hollyleaf urged.

Jaypaw snapped, "I'm getting to it! Great StarClan, keep your fur on, Hollyleaf!" When he saw that Hollyleaf was about to retort, he quickly added, "Leafpool told Firestar, 'When the blood stains the moon and the bones reign with terror, only the glass eye, ribbon tail and fierce fang will lead us to victory'. Do any of you know what this means?"

"Not really." Lionblaze admitted. "I mean, come on, can blood stain the moon? How can it reach the moon?"

Hollyleaf looked curious. "And bones? How will bones reign with terror?"

"That..." Jaypaw paused. "That, I don't know. I guess..."

Lionblaze looked up to the sky. The sun shone brightly above them. "I guess..."

"... we'll just find out, won't we?" Hollyleaf finished.


	2. An Ethereal Entity

**UPDATE 9/9/12: YAY SECOND CHAPPIE.**

* * *

_Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick..._

Wide brownish red eyes stared eagerly at an egg timer sitting on top of the oven, which ticked to an invisible beat that only the child could hear. Tiny fingers counted the seconds till the timer rang, and small puffs of air coming from her lips blew away strands of red hair that fell in front of her face.

Finally, it rang.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Cake!" The little girl cheered, clapping her hands together eagerly. She jumped up and down in front of the oven before being shooed away by another girl, this one not much older than her. The former pouted, then brightened up as the latter pulled out a two layered cake, which she placed on the table.

The older girl looked at the younger one before laughing. "Bea, wait! I still need to put on the frosting!"

"Cake!" The girl – Beatrice Snicket Baudelaire – repeated, giggling. "Su... sunny!"

Sunny Baudelaire patted Bea's hair affectionately before tying back her blond hair into two pigtails, to keep them out of her eyes as she grabbed a chair and placed it in front of a high shelf. Steadily, she climbed on top of it, and reached up for the frosting, when Bea picked that time to run around for no reason, bumping into the chair she was standing on.

Sunny teetered forward and backward, her hands holding on to the shelf for dear life, while little Bea only giggled and ran into the living room, the cake forgotten for a few minutes. The blonde nearly cursed when the chair toppled down to the floor, leaving her hanging in midair, holding on to the shelf.

Luckily enough, her older sister, Violet Baudelaire, had wandered into the kitchen looking for a snack, so she had seen her little sister dangling precariously over a collection of spices she had collected over the years.

"Sunny, what are you doing?!" Violet chided, running over and grabbing Sunny by her waist before carrying her down. "You could've broken your ribs if you had fallen down!"

Sunny grumbled, "Bea knocked my chair down while I was getting some frosti- oh pickles." She looked up and saw the can of frosting still up on the shelf, taunting her for her shortness. The blonde tugged on her pigtails in annoyance before looking at Violet and pointing to it. Violet only laughed before reaching for it and handing it to her.

"THANK YOU!" Sunny nearly yelled at her before picking up the chair and standing on it again, only this time to cover the cake in frosting.

By this time, Bea had wandered back into the kitchen again. When she saw Sunny frosting the cake, she clapped her hands together and shrieked, "CAKE!" before teetering over and climbing on top of another chair, thankfully away from Sunny and the cake.

Violet only shook her head as she took a ham sandwich from a pile of sandwiches on the table, which Sunny had prepared for no apparent reason. She walked back into the living room, where she was greeted by Klaus.

"So I heard Bea knocked Sunny off her feet." Klaus joked.

Violet swatted at him with her sandwich. "Oh you. Bea just knocked the chair from under Sunny's feet, that's all. She looked like a little female Tarzan, hanging onto that shelf." The eldest Baudelaire situated herself back on the chair in front of her drafting table, which contained blueprints for her own burglar detection system.

"Eh." Klaus shrugged, and returned to reading as Violet tied up her hair with her trademark orange ribbon. The only Baudelaire boy continue to read his book, which was the only fictional book available that he hadn't read yet.

_Jaypaw's rage fell away. Did Leafpool think he was a lost cause? Did she only fight to save the cats who could be saved? He turned away from her, too wretched to say anything. Leafpool hurried away to Cinderpaw's nest and began fussing with her cobweb binding._

_Jaypaw padded out of the den. He could hear the Clan, busy in the clearing. Graystripe and Millie chatted to each other as they wove the roof of the new den into place. Lionpaw was chasing Foxkit and Icekit around the nursery. Ferncloud was sharing tongues with Dustpelt below Highledge._

I'm more than just a blind medicine cat! _Jaypaw flexed his claws. _I'll show the-

Klaus looked up from his book as he heard the doorbell ring. Looking around, he saw that none of the other inhabitants of the house had heard it ring, because Sunny was still in the kitchen with Bea, and Violet was too preoccupied with her invention to hear anything over the sound of her wrench turning around. Closing the book, the glass-eyed boy stood up from his comfortable position in the sofa to answer the door. Violet didn't notice.

When Klaus opened the door, he didn't see anything at first. He stepped out of the house, shutting the door behind him. But when he looked down at the steps, he saw something strange awaiting him; a blue furred tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes staring back at him, her head tilted upwards. There was something about the she-cat that seemed otherworldly, and it slightly unnerved the boy.

_You are him, are you not?_

Klaus staggered backwards. Who had spoken?

_I have, young kit._

The Baudelaire adjusted his glasses before staring down at the blue tabby. The sides of the cat's mouth seemed to be curled up into a knowing smile as he knelt down, asking, "Was it... you?"

_It was I._

The blue she-cat leaped off the stairs, landing gracefully on the cobblestone pavement, her tail balancing her. With a twitch of her ear, she glanced at Klaus, and with her tail she gestured for him to follow. Klaus contemplated on whether or not he should follow, then shrugged. He had nothing to do anyway.

The two treaded the path towards the forest behind the Baudelaire home, with Klaus often stumbling on the roots and branches protruding at odd angles all around him. He envied how the she-cat managed to leap over all of them as if they were nothing.

Suddenly, she stopped. _Whitestorm. I have brought him._

_Thank you, Bluestar. _Out of the trees stepped out an ethereal white tom cat, with amber eyes that glowed like the stars in the night sky. Klaus was entranced as he entwined tails with the blue she-cat, who dipped her head and ran back towards the house.

Whitestorm looked up at Klaus. _Welcome, young Twoleg._

"Who are you?" Klaus asked. It didn't bother him in the least that he was talking to a cat. After all, it seemed otherworldly, and it fascinated the young bookworm.

_I am Whitestorm. _The tom blinked._ The she-cat who led you here was my leader and the sister of my mother, Bluestar._

"Your aunt?"

_If that is what you Twolegs call it, then yes._

Suddenly, the two heard a screech. "MY WHISK!"

Klaus winced; it was Sunny. The littlest Baudelaire was _very _possessive of her beloved whisk, and when someone tried to snatch it away for even just a nanosecond... well, it wasn't very pretty when it happened that time. Poor Duncan Quagmire had a bite mark on his neck for two weeks, which led him to show it off and tell everyone he was bitten by a vampire.

_You had better stand back, young one. _Whitestorm advised. It was only then did Klaus realize that the cats' voices were talking in his head, not out loud. He didn't really mind though; it just meant more for him to elaborate on.

Bluestar suddenly burst through the undergrowth, a whisk in between her jaws. She nodded to Klaus and Whitestorm, before dropping it in the middle of nowhere and ducking between some brambles to hide from Sunny's flaming wrath.

"I'LL KILL THAT CAT!" Sunny shrieked, ripping through the bushes.

"Sunny, wait!" Klaus blinked before shaking his head. Typical Violet. She would follow Sunny anywhere just to watch over her. As if on cue, the eldest Baudelaire sibling shot through the bushes as well, grabbing Sunny around the waist again. The little girl shrieked whilst clawing for her whisk. "Ugh, Sunny, stop it!"

_Does this... happen often? _Whitestorm looked up at Klaus.

"Um, yes." The boy admitted.

Both girls stopped; apparently they hadn't noticed Klaus there before. Violet let go of Sunny, who immediately snatched up her whisk and cradled it close to her chest, whispering, "My precious... my preeeecioooous..."

"How did you get here Klaus?" Violet asked, pulling out a centipede that has gotten tangled in her hair. She blanched. "Euurgh... and what are you doing here?"

Klaus drew a mental blank; he couldn't exactly say straight out that he had followed a mysterious blue tabby into the forest to meet a white tom that looked like something straight out of heaven. They'd think he was crazy. "Uh... I... erm..." He glanced at Whitestorm worriedly.

_They cannot see me, young one. _Whitestorm told him. _Only you can see the cats of StarClan._

"Star... Clan?" Suddenly, without warning, the small clearing they were in burst into flames. The three Baudelaire siblings bunched together, trying to avoid the flames, when suddenly, Bluestar walked through them, looking at them solemnly.

_Do your jobs well... and you will come back. _Her voice echoed in all their heads this time, and not just in Klaus's. _We will meet again one day._

The fire spread towards them, and the three interlocked fingers, closing their eyes as they resigned themselves to their evident fate; death by the blazing fire. Just like their parents, just like the Quagmire parents, just like everyone else in the VFD organization. They were destined to die like this.

Or were they?

The flames engulfed them, and suddenly, it died out.

They were gone.


	3. Shimmering Blossoms

**UPDATE 9/13/12: I don't understand how I can't write new material yet I can manage to revise old chapters with new elements added to it. Oh, and I just realized I'm going to make this story's main pairing ?xKlausxIsadora. My previous readers know who ? is.**

* * *

_Isadora!_

Suddenly, the world shattered around the young Quagmire. Everything around her started to float around in an endless plain of black, everything solid becoming pieces and shards of what they really where. She didn't know why, but she knew something had happened.

"Isadora? ISADORA!"

"Huh?" Isadora Quagmire shook her head frantically, strands of raven hair falling down in front of her onyx eyes. The papers she had been holding close to her chest scattered as they descended to the wooden floor, some of them getting wedged in the partitions.

One of her triplet brothers, Duncan, went over to her and knelt down, picking up the fallen papers before he handed it to Isadora, all in one neat pile. The girl accepted it, albeit a bit awkwardly, and managed to drop them all again. The middle Quagmire let out a frustrated groan before picking them up again, but this time, he stacked it all onto a nearby table.

"Issy?" From a nearby door, her other triplet brother, Quigley, peeked out, confusion etching across his face. He blinked, and with a yell, he fell down as Isadora's pet cat, Soliloquy, trotted by primly. The maps under his arm scattered across the floor.

It took all of Duncan's willpower not to scream as he silently picked up Quigley's maps, biting his tongue hard. Then, once he had collected them all, he dropped them all haphazardly onto the table next to Isadora's papers. Once he had finished with his 'job', he turned heel and ran into his room, leaving the door wide open. Isadora and Quigley looked at each other, then blinked as they listened to Duncan release a string of curse words into his pillow.

"Issy, are you OK?" Quigley emerged from the room – _his _room – and put a hand on his sister's shoulder, lifting her chin up so that she was looking into his own eyes, a perfect mirror image of each other. "What happened?"

Isadora shook her head. "N-nothing," She stammered, though inwardly she was scared. The voice in her head had sounded like... like _Klaus. _Isadora just couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened to him, one of her closest friends. She had to find out if he was alright. If _they _were alright. "Q-quigley?"

Quigley looked at her.

"Um, could I... go out for a bit? I need some fresh air." As she said so, she gestured to the stack of papers. With timing, Duncan began screaming curse words into his pillow again, making Quigley nod hastily before running into Duncan's room, probably to calm him down.

Isadora looked around, then slowly slipped a small locket from under a nearby picture frame and wore it around her neck. The pendant was shaped like a feather, carved out of a stone whose colors faded from red to orange to yellow; the colors of autumn. Klaus had given it to her on her 15th birthday, and she had hidden it to herself, away from the prying eyes of her overprotective brothers. Taking her purse, Isadora exited the Quagmire household, with only one thought in mind;

_I have to know if he's alright._

* * *

_Klaus was dreaming._

_He looked around, floating around in a sea of black. He couldn't feel his arms, nor his legs. In fact, he couldn't feel any part of his body. It was like he had been paralyzed, or worse; his limbs had been cut off. The bookworm shut his eyes, or at least, he _tried _to. He just couldn't; it was like his eyelids were taped to his forehead._

_Suddenly, the whole atmosphere changed, and Klaus was suddenly able to move again. He looked around, and observed that he was in a field. Of flowers, no less. Roses, daisies, tulips, marigolds, you name it, it was in that field. _"More or less..." _Klaus mused; there weren't any morning glories anywhere. Out of the corner of his eye,however, he saw something in the distance. Turning towards it, he saw that it was... a girl?! He ran towards it, thinking it was Violet. Maybe she could make sense of what was happening here._

"Violet! Violet!" _Klaus called, running close and touching the girl's shoulder. She turned to face him, and then it struck Klaus; it wasn't Violet at all. How could he have thought this girl was his sister?!_

_Her hair color was unusual. It was mainly brown, but there seemed to be stripes of orange and patches of white scattered across it, contrasting against her pale skin. However, her eyes were a bright green, shining with... was it happiness? Or was it resigned sadness? Klaus couldn't tell._

_The girl turned back again, and looked at him the other way. Klaus blinked; suddenly, instead of the mysterious girl standing before him, it was Isadora Quagmire. Suddenly his heart ached; he hadn't talked to Isadora recently. He opened his mouth to speak, but the girl only pressed a finger to his lips before walking away a few meters. Klaus stared after her, then blinked rapidly as he saw Isadora curve right, and the other girl curve left. How did that other girl appear out of nowhere?_

_Both of the girls turned to face him. Both of them had calm gazes, but both had a trace of sadness on their faces as they outstretched their hands to him, beckoning him to pick one of them. Klaus reached out, but then, from behind them, a burst of flowers erupted into the air, showering them with colorful petals, and obscuring the two from view._

_Klaus blacked out._

* * *

"Ugh..."

Klaus shook his head, shaking away the dizzy feeling that the dream had left behind. There was a ringing sound in his head that never seemed to go away. Then, the ringing morphed into a twittering sound, then into a chiming sound, then into a chirping sound. It was very confusing, and it hurt Klaus's head more.

The boy reached up to rub his temples, when something made him pause and stare at his hands. Or at least, what was left of his hands. They weren't hands anymore; heck, they didn't have opposable thumbs anymore! They were... they were...

"... paws?" Klaus echoed his thoughts, staring at them. Then, he screamed.

Loudly.

A similar scream erupted from his left, and his right. He blinked, then waved his arms- no, _paws_ – around wildly. The screams sounded like they came from his sisters! He rolled over, bumping into something furry, and jumped back. He felt fur on the back of his neck, and wasn't surprised to see it rising, like a surprised cat's.

_No, Klaus, _he told himself. _You _are _a cat._

He knew he was a cat. By the way he had easily held himself upright, and the way his hind legs were positioned, he could tell that he was part of the feline family. The small feline, that is. Klaus raised a paw to his face, staring at it. The paw was mostly brown furred, but the tips of the toes were a snowy white, as were the underside of the paw. He assumed that the rest of his paws were the same as well.

Klaus looked around, and spotted a pond. Hesitantly, he approached, fearing the worst. At first, he stumbled, unused to the cat body, but soon enough, he gained his bearings, and padded up to the pond with ease. He looked down and stared hard.

For starters, his fur was brown, slightly ruffled from lying down on the ground – Klaus blanched as he realized that the ground he was lying on was actually partially solidified mud mixed with the autumn colors of the forest leaves – with oddly shaped black markings surrounding his eyes. The young Baudelaire thought about it for a moment, then declared them his 'glasses'; they were shaped like them anyway. His underbelly was white, and his tail was white tipped. His eyes were the same, a bright brownish black.

"Where am I?" Klaus's right ear pricked, and he glanced sideways to see another cat rise from the ground wearily. This cat's fur was a darker brown that his, and, strangely enough, had an orange stripe running across her forehead. It seemed out of place, yet... _right_ at the same time. Her eyes were like his, brownish black, but her tail wasn't white tipped, and her fur had even darker brown stripes. She was at least a few inches taller than him.

Klaus approached her warily. Suddenly, the she-cat whipped to attention, hissing and snarling at him defensively. If he had any hands right now, he would have raised it up in a defensive manner as he complained, "Don't be scared!"

"K-klaus?!" There was horror in the she-cat's voice. Violet. The former human girl stumbled forward and nuzzled her brother, instead of hugging him. It seemed awkward to hug him, and, well, nuzzling him just seemed right. "W-what happened?!"

Something small brushed against Klaus, and he looked down. A tiny light brown she-kit was rubbing against him shyly, her brownish black eyes staring up at him hopefully. Tiny fangs peeked out from her mouth as she nuzzled him. Klaus smiled, then nuzzled her forehead. Sunny.

"What happened?" Sunny asked quietly, looking up at her siblings. "What now?"

Klaus looked at her, then at Violet, before saying, "I guess... we just have to-"

"Kittypets!"


	4. A Mother Shielding Her Kit

**UPDATE 9/13/12: Pftph. Have you noticed the point of views yet? NOTICE HOW THEY ARE ALMOST ALWAYS THE SAME PERSON.**

* * *

Jaypaw always knew when something was wrong. He knew, because most cats he met gave off waves of anxiety or fear that they couldn't hold back. It was easy for him to detect it this time; Hollyleaf's breathing became fast, and Lionblaze's heart began racing. He didn't know why, but he figured it must have been the heavy stench of Twoleg in the air; even a tadpole could smell it.

"I see cats," Lionblaze hissed from under his breath. "Three of them on our territory..."

Hollyleaf pushed him away to get a closer look. "And yet... they look lost? Maybe they wandered here by accident, Lionblaze." There was doubt in Hollyleaf's tone, however. Jaypaw stared blankly ahead, and tried to separate his siblings' feelings with the strangers' feelings. There were three, like Lionblaze had said, and they each seemed to have varying sizes. The smallest, no more than a kit, was feeling terrified, while the biggest was trying to keep calm. The medium sized one, however, seemed to be keeping their composure.

Lionblaze couldn't take it anymore. "Kittypets!"

"Ugh." Jaypaw wanted to ram his head against a tree trunk. Of all the lousy times for Lionblaze to get impatient and yell at the strangers...

* * *

"Kittypets!"

The three – Violet, Klaus and Sunny - froze and stared at them. Klaus stiffened, then relaxed as he realized that they were just cats. Of course they'd speak English – they were now cats themselves. He glanced at his siblings, then blinked as he saw them shrink back, terrified. It was like encountering Olaf's troupe again, the way their fear radiated in waves. Klaus felt no fear; only curiosity. He didn't know why.

The first one stalked forward, fur bristling. Golden tabby fur gleamed in the sunlight, his amber eyes shining with contempt and annoyance. A nicked ear twitched irritatedly, and his tail thrashed behind him as the two others followed after him, one a black she-cat with lovely green eyes, and another a gray tabby tom with blue eyes. He was smaller than the other two.

"Lionblaze, wait!" The black one cried, nipping on the first's tail, holding him back from the three Baudelaire cats. The she-cat added in a muffled voice, "Don't you think you're being too hasty?" In reply, Lionblaze snarled, but then sniffed, retreating back to settle next to her. He looked sulkily at Violet, Klaus and Sunny before licking his paw and drawing it over his ear. Lionblaze began to groom himself.

The gray one stepped forward; only then did Klaus realize that he was blind. "You have trespassed on ThunderClan's territory, kittypets." He said, his voice clear and smooth. Klaus admired the way he held his posture, even though he couldn't see. "State your reasons and we will judge your fate."

"I am Klaus." The Baudelaire girls stared as their brother stepped forward, matching Jaypaw, eye to eye. Well, not really; he was slightly taller than the gray tabby tom. But even so.

Klaus stared Jaypaw in the eye steadily, although it unnerved him to see the tom's blind eyes focused on him equally; it was like he could see. Jaypaw stared some more as Klaus continued, "These are my sisters, Sunny and Violet. We... we mean you no harm. We are travelers, and we will be on our way."

"I am Jaypaw, the medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan." The gray tabby said solemnly, as if the title was sacred. Maybe it was. "These are my siblings, Lionblaze," The golden tom bowed his head to them. "and Hollyleaf." The she-cat blinked and cocked her head.

Jaypaw looked at them. The three kittypets – no, loners – seemed to have an aura of mysteriousness around them. He sniffed, drawing in the scent, and nearly choked on the gagging scent of Twoleg surrounding their little group. They were _bathed _in the horrid stench. Kittypets that turned into loners.

"If you mean us no harm," Lionblaze cut off Jaypaw. "Then you might as well leave now."

Klaus glanced at his sisters; Violet's tail had curled over Sunny's shivering body protectively, like a mother shepherding her kits, or rather, kit. Then, with a sigh, Klaus admitted, "We... we really need a place to stay, alright?"

"..." Jaypaw just nodded. He turned around, pushing Lionblaze and Hollyleaf backwards. The two cats yelped in protest, but Jaypaw wouldn't have any of it. He just pushed them backwards until they were obscured by the bushes.

Klaus sighed; perhaps they had to stay outdoors after all, unless they could find their way back home-

"Well?" Jaypaw peeked out from the bush. "Aren't you coming with us to ThunderClan?"

"What's ThunderClan?" The three Baudelaires asked simultaneously.

The gray tabby slapped a paw to his forehead. "Oi, StarClan..."

"What's StarClan?"

"AAAGH!"

* * *

"Isadowa!"

Isadora knelt down, patting Beatrice's head gently. The little girl giggled, clapping her hands playfully as the Quagmire let herself into the Baudelaire home, looking around. The house seemed, oddly enough, _empty._ There weren't any signs of the three Baudelaires inside, aside from the book, the cake, and the blueprints they had left behind.

"Where are they, Bea?" Isadora asked the little girl.

Bea shook her head, a dark look crossing her face. "Bee no know! Klau walk out!"

"He walked out?" Isadora asked. The toddler nodded vigorously, and the Quagmire's gaze darkened. She stood up, and picked up Beatrice, carrying her to her room. She had been here before, to help out Sunny in babysitting Bea once. The room was pink with blue accents; Violet had run off screaming soon afterwards.

Bea whimpered as Isadora slowly closed the door to her room. Before it shut, Isadora said, "Now don't leave the room, Bea. Just go to sleep; Issy's gonna be back soon."

"O-ok..." The Snicket-Baudelaire said sadly. The door closed.

Isadora raced down the stairs, snatching a sandwich and a burrito for Duncan from the refrigerator. Her heartbeat raced faster as she ran outside, turning left, and running the next block to the Quagmire household. She had to tell her brothers. She knew they'd worry.

Or at least, she hoped they would.


	5. Deneuve or Baudelaire?

**UPDATE 12/31/2012: OH GOD. DID YOU KNOW I DISAPPEARED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH? YEAH. NOW I'M BACK. ONLY TO UPDATE THIS FIC. SORRY MY OTHER READERS, BUT I WANT TO FIX THIS AND LIVE MY LIFE.**

* * *

"BURRITO!"

Quigley keeled over backwards as his brother darted up from the bed and ran out of the room, smothering Isadora in hugs and 'thank you's before snatching away the burrito in her hand and nibbling it, sighing dreamily.

"Wow. Just, wow." Isadora commented, a bit weirded out. Although not many knew it, Duncan had a nose like a bloodhound's when it came to burritos. He could smell one three blocks away.

Duncan viciously bit into the burrito. "Burriiiiitooooo."

"Riiiight." Isadora quickly backed away, only to bump into Quigley, who had gotten up from the floor to greet his sister (because apparently Duncan had only greeted the burrito she had brought). "Oh, hey Quigley. Good thing you're still human."

Her brother laughed. "Hahaha. Okay, now, Issy, where'd you get the burrito? The nearest mall that sells burritos are like a mile away!"

"... I got it from the Baudelaire home..." The youngest Quagmire confessed guiltily, wringing her hands behind her back. Meanwhile, Duncan attempted to squeal because his burrito was handmade by little miss Sunny Baudelaire herself, but instead just ended up choking himself by attempting to squeal in delight with some burrito sediments in his throat.

Quigley frowned. "Were they home?"

"... No... only Bea was there."

"Wait, they left Bea all alone in the house?" Cue Duncan's strangled screaming.

Isadora nodded before biting her lip. "Quigley... I think they're in trouble somewhere... they wouldn't leave little Bea all alone in the house without her babysitter... and, when I entered the house, their things were scattered! It's not like Violet to leave her blueprints out of order, and for Klaus to just leave his books scattered, and Sunny to leave food unattended..."

"Okay, okay, calm down, Is," Quigley shooshed Isadora, patting her shoulder in the most calming manner possible. "Look, maybe this isn't the worst case scenario you're probably plotting out right now in your head. Maybe they just went out back to the woods near their house and explored a bit. Or maybe Sunny's whisk got pilfered by a particularly sneaky animal and she chased him out with Violet and Klaus following. You know how she is with her whisk."

Duncan ran into the kitchen to get a glass of water while Isadora sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I know... but, what if something happened to them, Quigley? I'd never forgive myself if somethind happened to them..." _Especially Klaus..._ Unconsciously, Isadora fingered the feather pendant around her neck, an action that her older brother did not fail to miss. He immediately took a hold of Isadora's wrist, and pulled the said necklace out. He goggled at the necklace with wide eyes while his sister struggled to get free.

"What is this?" He asked sternly, tightening his grip on her wrist. "Issy, where'd you get this?"

Isadora bit at her brother's hand, but he quickly moved it out of the way. "I got it from Klaus, okay?! I got it on my 15th birthday from him and I hid it from you two!"

"Hid what?" Duncan popped back into the living room, and gasped dramatically at the sight of the small token. "My word, Isadora Quagmire! Where'd you get this pretty little token?"

Quigley glanced at him, albeit a bit momentarily. "She got it from Klaus."

"What, from Klaus Deneuve from down the lane?" Duncan's brow furrowed, and immediately he reverted into Detective Duncan, a hand cradling his chin as he rocked back and forth on his feet, musing. "I didn't know the middle DeVille liked our Issy... I thought he liked that Mexicana chick, Mercedita..."

"I meant Klaus Baudelaire, you burrito loving moron!" Quigley let go of Isadora's wrist – which she thankfully nursed – to tug at Duncan's ear. "Good grief, why would the Deneuve guy even take interest in Issy when he clearly likes the Chinese girl living next door to him, Mei Ling!"

His brother swatted him away. "No, I'm pretty sure he likes Mercedita Calaveras, the Mexican girl that lives across the street from him."

"No, he likes Mei Ling!" And then, they started swatting each other, trying desperately to prove their points. Isadora had no idea how this would achieve anything, and neither do I, but that was just a daily ritual Duncan and Quigley Quagmire always took part in, and she didn't question it. After all, she had her own little part to play in their ritual, and that was to play mediator.

She separated the two boys, pointing out, "Okay, yes, I did get this necklace from Klaus Liam Baudelaire. No, Klaus Deneuve does not like either of the two girls. I'm his best friend's cousin's friend, remember? I know at least a few things about him, and that is that he likes the maid girl in his fancy mansion?"

"Who?" Both Quagmire boys asked in confusion.

Isadora gave them a look. "Duh, he's like, truly in love with Desdemona Roux! Y'know, that creepy black haired girl with the penchant for doom and gloom?" When her brothers gave her clueless looks, she facepalmed and groaned. "Y'know, Miss Anarchy in the school play?"

"OHHHHH."

"Ugh. Idiots." She smacked both of them on the shoulder before returning to the situation at hand. "Look, you guys, I really think we should look into the matter soon. What if the Baudelaires were kidnapped?"

Duncan, in a moment of seriousness, took hold of Isadora's shoulders. "Isadora, if it really matters so much to you, then we'll look into the matter, okay? Don't worry."

"Okay..." Isadora smiled. Inside, though, her worries continued to bubble ominously in the black cauldron of her heart.


	6. Chapter 5:Apprentices

This was new for the Baudelaires.

Cats from ThunderClan all looked at the Baudelaires curiously. Apprentices tackled each other like kits just to see them. The apprentice Bumblepaw said, "They look puny! I bet I can defeat the littlest one!"Feeling a little threatened, Sunny bared her teeth. The apprentice jumped back, surprised at her fully developed teeth. "That's what you get for being ignorant!"Bumblepaw's sister, Blossompaw, teased.

"Don't scare the apprentices."Hollyleaf warned.

Sunny closed her mouth, muttering, "Fine."

It just so happened that Firestar was walking around camp, and he came across the Baudelaires and the three littermates.

The Baudelaires all shrieked in unison, "Firestar!"

"YOU scratched us!"Violet shrieked.

"YOU turned us into cats!"Klaus yowled.

"AND YOU messed up our house!"Sunny hissed.

Violet and Klaus turned to their little sister. "What? He left pawprints all over the house!"Sunny said defensively.

"I believe you are mistaken."Firestar purred.

"What's this then?"The Baudelaires all lifted their left front legs and showed him their white stripe.

"That stripe must run in the family!"A deep voice growled behind Firestar. Graystripe emerged from behind Firestar and said, "You know, Firestar knows a lot, but he doesn't give secrets to strangers. He only shares them with _Clan_mates."Graystripe hoped Firestar would take the hint, since he saw these cats before as Twolegs. He knew they were kind, but always falling into misfortune.

Luckily, Firestar took the hint. "Follow me."He commanded. The Baudelaires-with Graystripe, Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf-followed the orange tom to the Highrocks. Firestar yowled,

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here for a clan meeting!"

The cats all gathered beneath Firestar as he spoke with clear authority.

"I would like to ask your permission to let these three cats to join ThunderClan."At this Jayfeather nudged the Baudelaires forward, to directly underneath Firestar.

"These three cats, as I have come to discover, have been through difficult times, yet they still live today. They are very resourceful, and I believe they will be a great help to ThunderClan."

Berrynose muttered, "A big _BOTHER._"

Firestar ignored this and continued. "May I have a raise of paws for them being ThunderClan cats?"

A scuffle occurred. No one raised their paws.

Violet drooped. Klaus looked down at his paws. Sunny bent her head.

What wonders occurred. Three paws were raised. These were the paws of Bumblepaw, Briarpaw and Blossompaw, the three littermates.

"I think they'll be great!"Briarpaw gushed.

"I think they'll protect the Clan with those sharp teeth!"Bumblepaw said, although it was clearly directed at Sunny, who turned red under her fur.

"Please Firestar, we know they'll be good!"Blossompaw pleaded. At this Berrynose retorted,

"Don't listen to those apprentices! They're nothing!"

Firestar looked stern. "Berrynose. We listen to everybody's opinion. Not just warriors. As punishment for doing this and interrupting my clan meetings since you became a warrior, you shall be relieved of warrior duties for twenty moons. Instead, you shall clean the elders' bedding and help Leafpool and Jayfeather in the medicine cat den."

"Serves him right!"Lionblaze snickered.

After seeing this occur, almost all of the Clan raised their paws. Violet straightened back up. Klaus looked up again, and Sunny almost yowled for joy.

"But first, let us give them their proper Clan names as apprentices.

"Violet, Klaus and Sunny, will you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"We do."The Baudelaires said together.

Firestar seemed pleased. "Then from this day on you shall be known as Ribbonpaw, Glasspaw and Fiercepaw."

"Ribbonpaw! Glasspaw! Fiercepaw!"The clan chanted. "Ribbonpaw! Glasspaw! Fiercepaw!"

Firestar said, after the cheering died down, "I shall mentor these three apprentices myself."

"Lucky ducks!"Bumblepaw said, but Briarpaw whacked him on his head.

Violet-Ribbonpaw-said, "Maybe being a cat isn't so bad after all."

Klaus-Glasspaw-murmured, "Maybe."

Sunny-Fiercepaw-whispered, "We can only hope."

Nodding decisively, they walked towards the apprentices' den with high hopes.

* * *

"SO, you're the new apprentices."A drawling voice hissed from inside the apprentices' den.

"Ivypaw..."A soft voice said.

"Shut it, Dovepaw."Ivypaw hissed. "Well, answer me! You are the new apprentices, am I correct?"

"Yes."Ribbonpaw replied calmly. Dovepaw admired her calmness in the face of her sister.

"My name's Ribbonpaw, and this is my brother Glasspaw and my little sister Fiercepaw."

"My name is Dovepaw, and the extreme nutcase beside me is my sister Ivypaw."

"Hey!"Ivypaw felt insulted.

"You're still the nutcase in the apprentice den!"Dovepaw mewled.

"Hi!"

The Baudelaire cats jumped. They looked back to see the three littermates who first wanted them to stay.

"My name's Bumblepaw, and these are my sisters, Briarpaw and Blossompaw."The pale gray tom with black stripes said.

"We hope you can be a great help to ThunderClan!"The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches known as Blossompaw said.

"I'll bet you'll be great at battling the other clans!"The dark brown she-cat known as Briarpaw added.

"Other clans?"The Baudelaires' heads were spinning with new information.

"Briarpaw, they'll find out about the other clans tomorrow. They need rest."Blossompaw motioned to a spot in the den. "Pick a spot. Then gather enough moss to make a nest, okay?"

The Baudelaires nodded, raking moss to create enough bedding for the three of them to share. Settling down, they curled up next to each other and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6:Training with Firestar

"Wake up, you mouse-brained newbies!"

Ribbonpaw woke up with a start. Glasspaw and Fiercepaw slept on, undisturbed by Ivypaw. Dovepaw slipped inside the den.

"You're the mouse-brain, Ivypaw. Besides, Bumblepaw and his sisters are asleep too."

"So what? They _deserve_ the sleep. They, however, do not."Turning to Glasspaw and Fiercepaw, she yowled, "WAKE UP MOUSE-BRAINS!"

Glasspaw jumped ten feet in the air, clinging to the top of their den. Fiercepaw-much like her name-nipped Ivypaw on the tail.

"OUCH!"Ivypaw yelped.

Ribbonpaw stifled a giggle.

"Ribbonpaw. Glasspaw. Fiercepaw. Time for training."Firestar's voice echoed around the den.

Bumblepaw mumbled in his sleep, "LUCKY DUCKS!"

* * *

"All apprentices must learn how to hunt for their clan before anything else. Prey is as important as water."Firestar explained. The Baudelaires listened carefully as they didn't know how to help the clan.

"First, let's practice our crouch."

"Put all your weight on your haunches, so that..."Firestar was interrupted by Glasspaw.

"So that mice won't hear you when you stalk them."

Ribbonpaw and Fiercepaw looked at their brother in surprise.

"Since when have you learned this?"Fiercepaw asked.

"Yesterday, while I was reading the book."Glasspaw replied.

"You are correct, Glasspaw. Rabbits will smell you before he sees you, but mice will hear you before he sees you."Firestar said, then he added, "Let's see those crouches."

Ribbonpaw, Glasspaw and Fiercepaw crouched down stealthily.

"Ribbonpaw, go a bit lower. Fiercepaw, equalize your weight on both sides. You're putting all your weight on the left. Glasspaw, that crouch is just perfect."

Glasspaw stopped his crouch and pawed the soil. "Thanks, Firestar." He mumbled.

When Firestar turned away to talk to Lionblaze, Ribbonpaw crouched down beside her brother."I never thought reading all those books could affect your actions, Glasspaw."

Realizing this, Fiercepaw ran over to her siblings. "I never knew that! I always thought Glasspaw had only a photographic memory!"

"Well, if you've seen it once, you've seen it many times."Glasspaw muttered.

"Alright."Firestar turned back to them. "Let's try tracking your first mouse for the ThunderClan supply. Now, do you smell a mouse?"

Fiercepaw, knowing the scent of mouse since she chased them millions of times in their old home, said, "I smell three!"

"Good!"Firestar looked pleased. "Each of you, stalk a mouse, and, when it is the right moment, pounce."

* * *

Ribbonpaw chased her mouse near an oak. Being careful not to make a sound, Ribbonpaw sneaked up behind the mouse, and, with one bite, killed the mouse.

"Not bad for my first try."Ribbonpaw murmured as she picked up the mouse with her teeth and brought it back to Firestar.

* * *

Glasspaw had an easy time catching the mouse, on the other hand. One swift slash of his claws and the mouse died.

"I wonder if reading that book did all this."Glasspaw said quietly as he brought his mouse to Firestar.

* * *

Fiercepaw killed her mouse almost instantly. Her teeth sank into the mouse deeply, killing it.

"My teeth paid off after all!"Fiercepaw exclaimed as she dragged it back to Firestar.

* * *

"Wonderful!"Hollyleaf exclaimed as Firestar accompanied the Baudelaires to the fresh kill pile. "Those mice will be a great addition to the pile!'

Having a brain flash, Hollyleaf said, "Have you tasted mouse before?"

The Baudelaires shook their heads.

"Well then, try them. I can bet that you are hungry after that hunt."Firestar said, pushing the mice to each of them, which made the Baudelaires stare.

"What's wrong?"Hollyleaf asked.

"Well..."Fiercepaw trailed off.

"It's just that..."Glasspaw shifted the soil beneath his paws.

"We aren't used to having this much to eat."Ribbonpaw finished.

"Really?"Hollyleaf looked happy. "Then it's a good thing you came here! Hunting's always good in our territory. Now eat!"

Ribbonpaw bit off the mouse's head first on her mouse.

Fiercepaw chewed a hunk of the middle of hers.

Glasspaw ate the last part of the mouse.

When they all finished, their eyes had a new look to them, like when they saw Uncle Monty's reptiles, when they met the Quagmires, when they rescued the Quagmires two times, when Violet met Quigley, and when they met Beatrice Snicket-Baudelaire.

"This tastes delicious!"Ribbonpaw said.

"Wait till you try rabbit next time!"Hollyleaf said.

"Well, Hollyleaf, we'd best continue our training now."Firestar led the three back to the clearing.

* * *

"We'll now study the basic fighting moves."Firestar said.

"Fighting?"The Baudelaires asked.

Firestar nodded grimly. "Yes. Fighting. You see, the other Clans trespass on territories often. We must learn how to fight them, so that we can protect ThunderClan."

"I forgot to ask!"Ribbonpaw said. "Who are the other Clans?"

"Let's see..."Firestar thought for a moment.

"You know ThunderClan, your Clan. ThunderClan rules the rocky terrains, with me, Firestar as the leader.

The next is RiverClan, who rules the rivers. They hunt for fish with their leader, Leopardstar.

WindClan, on the other hand, rule the open moors where the winds blow. Their leader is Onestar.

ShadowClan is a different thing altogether. They sneak up from the shadows to attack. Blackstar leads them.

"Actually," Firestar paused. "There are two, no, three more Clans you should know about, but I have never told this to others except to senior warriors. Do you want to know?"

The Baudelaires nodded solemnly.

"Fine."

"SkyClan is the fifth Clan in the woods. Before I became an apprentice, they were driven out of their territory in the old forest by ShadowClan. All I know now is that Leafstar leads them, as she was one of the first cats I asked to become SkyClan warriors.

The next is BloodClan, who is not really a Clan at all, ever since we drove them out of ThunderClan territory. Scourge leads them, but they are ruthless, and do not listen to the warrior code.

The last is StarClan, the clan who watches above us. The souls of our dead loved ones go to StarClan and watch over us and other clans."

* * *

"So StarClan to you is like heaven for Twolegs?"Fiercepaw asked.

"More or less."Firestar answered, then he face-pawed.

"We forgot about your training! Come on, Ribbonpaw, you first."

Ribbonpaw stood poised and ready for Firestar's attack. In a flash, Firestar was gone. Looking around her, Ribbonpaw almost missed the moving soil where Firestar dashed.

Looking up, Firestar was almost on top of her. Thinking quickly, she dashed to the left and jumped on top of him when he landed on the soil.

Meowing heartily, Firestar said, "Well done Ribbonpaw! No clan has ever seen that move before!"

* * *

"You next, Glasspaw!"

Glasspaw sat still, awaiting Firestar's attack. Firestar retreated to the bushes.

Listening carefully, Glasspaw nearly missed the rustling of leaves on the bush beside him. Firestar pounced on him, claws sheathed. Thinking hard on what he read about the cats, he dashed from under Firestar, which made Firestar fly into a nearby bush as Glasspaw steadied himself beside his sisters.

"Wonderful, Glasspaw! No one expected that!"

* * *

"Fiercepaw, you last!"

Acting quickly, Fiercepaw ran in circles, which confused her siblings more than Firestar. Firestar waited until she stopped and looked tired. Then he pounced.

Fiercepaw just stepped aside and jumped on him, raising her paw in victory. Turns out Fiercepaw feigned fatigue and attacked Firestar while he was vulnerable on the ground.

"Wow!"Ribbonpaw and Glasspaw said together, as Fiercepaw walked back to them.

"Very good, Fiercepaw! Like your name, you are fierce in battle. Tomorrow, I have a surprise for all three of you, and for the other apprentices."

* * *

"I just heard that you three showed Firestar your own moves!"Bumblepaw said as the Baudelaires came back inside the den.

"I saw them!"Blossompaw said proudly. "Glasspaw did the best moves!"

Glasspaw turned away so as not to show the others his face was red.

"No way! Fiercepaw got the best moves, I'm sure!"Bumblepaw insisted.

"I beg to differ."Briarpaw said. "Ribbonpaw has the best moves."

As they bickered, the Baudelaires curled up on the moss and fell asleep.

"Shush!"Dovepaw hissed. "They're asleep from all your boring bickering!"

"I just remembered."Blossompaw said. "The Gathering is tomorrow. Want to bet that they'll go there tomorrow?"

"You bet!"Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, Dovepaw and Ivypaw's voices echoed inside the den.


	8. Chapter 7:The Gathering

**Mallowleaf,Barkwing,the dark furred tom from RiverClan and the blue-gray striped tom from ShadowClan are just there to fill in some you want to know,the RiverClan tom is named Coalfur,and the ShadowClan tom is named Bluewhisker.**

* * *

"Psst."Briarpaw prodded Ribbonpaw.

"Leave me alone Duncan...No more burritos..."Ribbonpaw muttered, shifting the moss.

"Glasspaw."Blossompaw nudged the tom.

"It's 3.14159265358979323846,ma'am..."Glasspaw murmured.

"Fiercepaw?"Bumblepaw tapped her shoulder.

"Where's those eggs..."Fiercepaw turned so that her back was facing Bumblepaw.

Dovepaw shook her head. "It's hopeless. We can't wake them up."

"Or can we?"Ivypaw said, holding a bunch of peppermint leaves she found outside the hunting grounds, just directly on the border between WindClan.

"How's that going to help?"Bumblepaw asked.

"Just watch!"Ivypaw opened the jaws of the Baudelaires, one by one. Crushing the leaves on her paw, she dropped equal portions into their jaws. Waiting, they looked at the Baudelaires.

"DUNCAN! DON'T GIVE ME THOSE PEPPERMINTS!"Ribbonpaw shrieked in her sleep.

"Miss Bass? Are those peppermints?"Glasspaw cried, clawing the moss.

"OH NO! The peppermint fell into the cake!"Fiercepaw yowled.

Shaking hard, they woke up. Realizing something was on their tongues, they rolled it around on their tongues, trying to figure out what it was.

Ivypaw smiled. "It's crushed peppermint!"

"PEPPERMINT?"The Baudelaires yowled. Fiercepaw said, "But we're not getting hives or swollen tongues, Ribbonpaw!"

"You're right...and it doesn't taste half bad once you don't have allergies."Glasspaw said, rolling the peppermint on his tongue.

"What are allergies?"Briarpaw asked them.

"Um...they're um..._someone help me here..._"Ribbonpaw stuttered, looking to Glasspaw for help.

"They're Twoleg things."Fiercepaw said finally.

"Twolegs are not allowed to some things, like peppermint. That's what allergies are."Glasspaw meowed.

Blossompaw face-pawed. "I just remembered! We woke you up for a reason!"

"What for?"Fiercepaw asked.

"Firestar invited all of us to go to the Gathering tonight!"Dovepaw and Ivypaw said at the exact same time.

"Gathering?"Ribbonpaw mewed questioningly.

"It's when all Clans come to the island in peace, without fighting and all those willy nilly."Bumblepaw said. "There's apprentice games and stuff, elders exchange gossip, and warriors tell stories of their bravery to others. Oh, and we hear lots of news from the leaders too!"

"Really? It's so exciting being a warrior cat!"Fiercepaw mewed happily.

"You'll see more to that!"Dovepaw muttered softly, so that they didn't hear her.

* * *

"Ah!"Glasspaw slipped on the slippery rocks they were treading on to get to the island.

"Careful!"Whitewing reached out a paw to help Glasspaw.

"Thank you."Glasspaw mumbled, trying very hard not to slip on the rocks again. He criss-crossed his way through the rocks, making a zigzag pattern.

Blossompaw giggled at his attempts. Ribbonpaw, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Bumblepaw, Briarpaw and Fiercepaw all rolled their eyes at Blossompaw, clearly stating that Blossompaw sort of liked Glasspaw.

"We're here!"Brambleclaw meowed loudly.

"Wow" was all the Baudelaires could say as they walked towards the ThunderClan side of the island. The island was surrounded by sky blue water, with some green trees on the island as well. A tall rock that allowed a cat or four to be seen by all sat in the middle. Firestar padded towards the rock, while Whitewing and the others walked over to the other warriors.

"Hey!"Tigerpaw's voice came from the ShadowClan side. He trotted over to Dovepaw and mewed, "Hi Dovepaw!"

"Hi Tigerpaw!"Dovepaw sounded happy to see him. "How's ShadowClan?"

"Just great! Dawnpaw just learned something new yesterday!"Tigerpaw said with excitement. Noticing the Baudelaires, he turned to them and asked, "Who are you guys?"

Briarpaw meowed, "They're the new ThunderClan apprentices. Tigerpaw, meet Ribbonpaw, Glasspaw and Fiercepaw. Guys, meet Tigerpaw."

"How do you do?"Ribbonpaw bowed, Glasspaw nodded and Fiercepaw smiled, showing all of her sharp teeth.

"You've got uncanny canines for an apprentice."Tigerpaw sounded suspicious.

"I was born like this."Fiercepaw said simply.

"OKAY!"Bumblepaw jumped into the conversation. "Let's have a contest!"

"All right!"Two voices from ShadowClan answered. A bright ginger tom with faded light green eyes, thick fur, a bushy tail, and short, pudgy legs and a cream-furred she-cat ran towards them.

"Guys, meet Flamepaw and Dawnpaw."Tigerpaw meowed. "They're just in time for our contests!"

"So what are the contests?"Blossompaw asked.

Tigerpaw took a deep breath before saying, "You see, me and my siblings will each challenge one of the new apprentices to a challenge. Flamepaw can take Fiercepaw, Dawnpaw to Ribbonpaw, and I'll go challenge Glasspaw. You guys, "He turned to the remaining ThunderClan apprentices, who looked left out. "You guys can judge. No taking sides! Be fair. Okay, let the contest begin!"The last part he yowled it across the island. Sure enough, warriors came to watch, with a few questions murmured.

"Who are those new apprentices?"A dark furred tom from RiverClan asked.

"They're from ThunderClan?"A ginger tabby she-cat from WindClan meowed to a pale furred she-cat, who nodded.

"Kittypets!"A blue-gray striped tom from ShadowClan spat, but he still looked interested.

"First up, Dawnpaw and Ribbonpaw!"Ivypaw proclaimed.

"Are you up for a contest on who's the fastest?"Dawnpaw hissed good-naturedly.

"I guess so."Ribbonpaw didn't look or sound sure to others, but inside, she was dancing.

"Ready...set...GO!"Bumblepaw shouted. Ribbonpaw and Dawnpaw darted forward, bypassing each other multiple times. The laps were set to ten, to create a challenge. Ribbonpaw kept dashing forward, her inventor mind chanting, _Go! Go! Go!_ She almost tripped on a piece of bark slipped in by a ShadowClan apprentice, but she sidestepped and went on, looking back to see the apprentice being disciplined by Blackstar himself. Looking back to the front, she was shocked to see Dawnpaw a pawstep in front of her. Closing that space up quickly, she put all her power into her running, bypassing Dawnpaw by a meter and reached Tigerpaw first.

"Hooray for Ribbonpaw!"Briarpaw cheered. The rest of the crowd cheered too, with ThunderClan cheering the loudest.

"Next event: Tigerpaw versus Glasspaw!"Bumblepaw proclaimed it this time.

"Ready to test out your skills at obstacles?"Tigerpaw challenged.

"Maybe."Glasspaw tensed his body.

"GO!"Dovepaw yowled.

Glasspaw darted ahead, weaving through the bushes and trees, jumping over the tree stumps, and narrowly missing the sharp rocks in the soil. Tigerpaw did the same, only faster and more poised. He soon got ahead from Glasspaw.

"You can do it Glasspaw!"Blossompaw called.

Her words seemed to send electrical surges through his body, making him surge forward with newfound power. He passed Tigerpaw, who looked speechless at being defeated in his own course, and reached the finish.

"Great job!"His sisters greeted him with happiness, but he sensed Fiercepaw was a bit nervous for her competition.

"You'll do great. I just know it."He whispered to Fiercepaw.

"AND THE LAST EVENT! Flamepaw versus Fiercepaw!"All the remaining apprentices chanted this.

"I challenge you to a fight!"Flamepaw cried.

"Bring it on!"Fiercepaw said, cracking at the word "on".

Flamepaw pounced on Fiercepaw, who rolled away and swiped at Flamepaw, leaving him vulnerable to anything. Kicking him with her hind paws, Flamepaw flew across the island, landing near the high rock. Not giving up yet, Flamepaw stood up and hissed, "Is that all you've got?"

He dashed towards Fiercepaw, who shrieked in surprise as she found herself pinned to the floor by Flamepaw. Thinking quickly, she turned around and arched her back, making Flamepaw fall to the ground. She quickly pinned him to the ground.

"The winner is Fiercepaw! The Clan who won is ThunderClan!"Bumblepaw yowled this without any regrets and bad sportsmanship.

"ThunderClan! ThunderClan!"The other clans cheered.

"Settle down now."Firestar's voice echoed through the island. "I know that was entertaining, but we must get on with the Gathering."

Settling down in their respective sides, the Clans all listened as Onestar prepared to speak.

"All is well in WindClan. No one is hurt or sick. We are fine with the prey supply."

He stepped back as Blackstar spoke,

"ShadowClan is well also. We have a new warrior, Mallowleaf," He gestured to a lovely dappled pale she-cat who was once known by the name Mallowpaw.

"That's Mallowleaf."Briarpaw whispered to Ribbonpaw. "She was an apprentice last moon, now she's a warrior. Me and my siblings only need one more moon to become warriors."

"Ssh! There's Leopardstar!"Blossompaw hissed.

Leopardstar cleared her throat. "RiverClan thrives with the bountiful river these past few moons. We are not in need of prey much."

Stepping back, she made way for Firestar, who spoke last.

"ThunderClan has earned three new apprentices, who were the ones who competed in the contests. They are Ribbonpaw, Glasspaw and Fiercepaw."

The ginger tabby she-cat, called Barkwing, yowled, "But why haven't you announced their birth six moons ago? Surely this time they are Clanborn!"

"Yes, they are Clanborn."Firestar lied, glancing at the Baudelaires worriedly. "Their parents died in a forest fire."

"What forest fire?"Spiderleg asked.

"They went exploring in the woods and their parents looked for them. A careless Twoleg tipped over a container of black liquid and tossed a coal onto it, setting fire. They barely escaped alive."Firestar was sweating now. "I'm guessing you missed it, since it happened half on our territory and half on Twoleg territory."

"With nothing else to say, I declare this Gathering over."And with that the leaders turned away and walked down.

* * *

"Our first Gathering was the best ever!"Fiercepaw mewed as they padded to the apprentices' den, exhausted.

"You'd better rest. You'll be hunting with the others tomorrow."Leafpool poked her head in. "Any injuries?"

"Nah. Just a twisted leg, a burnt face, and a wounded tail."Ivypaw replied. Getting a glare from the Leafpool, she quickly added, "I was joking!"

"Well, get some rest."Leafpool went away.

"With that settled, let's sleep!"Bumblepaw instantly positioned in a mock-sleeping position.

Laughing, the Baudelaires all curled up in their moss nest, which was conveniently lined with feathers and some soft things the others had no name for, and they went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8:Warriors

"Honestly Duncan. You cook the _worst_ omelettes in history."Quigley muttered as Duncan placed an omelette on his plate.

"Don't knock it till you try it!"Duncan said, returning to the frying pan to scoop some omelette for Isadora. "Try it with something, mustard, ketchup, anything!"

Isadora balanced her omelette on a slice of toast. "Eat it or starve, Quigley."She said, putting ketchup and another slice of toast on it. She picked it up and bit into it, looking pleased.

"Won't the Baudelaires wonder what happened to their eggs?"Quigley asked suddenly.

"Well...er..."Duncan stuttered. "I sort of... packed eggs into my backpack..."

"Who packs eggs in a backpack?"Isadora asked through a mouthful of omelette, ketchup and toast.

"Apparently burrito loving maniacs do that."Quigley muttered. Duncan clunked him on the head with the frying pan.

* * *

"Brr." Glasspaw shivered. "It's cold."He tossed and turned in his nest. Giving up, he stood up and padded out of the den. It was only dawn. No one was awake yet. Glasspaw sighed and walked towards the practice area, unaware that it was already occupied.

Blossompaw sighed at the same time Glasspaw sighed. She couldn't sleep while thinking about Glasspaw. He meant everything to her, honestly. Even though he was only a new apprentice, Blossompaw felt a connection. He always seemed to be the one to help her first.

Unsheathing a claw, Blossompaw peeled off a piece of bark and scratched her trademark claw marks: a single slash with a broken part in the middle. Burying it, she thought, _If Glasspaw sees this, may he scratch this also._

Glasspaw watched as Blossompaw padded back to camp. Breathing heavily, he dug out the piece of bark and studied it.

_This is Blossompaw's trademark! What's it for?_

Glasspaw thought a bit, and carved something beside the trademark. A rough claw carved marking of his glasses was there beside the scratch. Burying it again, he dashed back to ThunderClan camp, red under his fur. Because in the middle of the scratch and the carving, a perfect heart-shaped leaf was pressed on it.

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

"Leave me alone Violet..."Glasspaw muttered.

"Who's Sleeping Beauty? Who's Violet?"Briarpaw asked.

"Um... sleeping beauty is just a term. Violet is um..."Ribbonpaw perspired a little bit. "You won't tell if I tell you?"

"I swear on StarClan!"Briarpaw said solemnly.

"Okay."Ribbonpaw lowered her head. "You see, I was once a Twoleg. Fiercepaw and Glasspaw are too."

Briarpaw didn't seem fazed. "I know. No forest fires have occurred lately, so Firestar must have been lying."Seeing the surprise on Ribbonpaw's face, she added, "I mean, you're really special. No cat ever has a marking like that on your head. Glasspaw has extraordinary markings around his eyes, while Fiercepaw has too much sharp teeth. It's unusual. Out-of-the-ordinary. Surely someone else noticed."

"Well, unfortunately not."Ribbonpaw seemed relieved. "You sure you won't tell to anyone else?"

"I won't."

Ribbonpaw didn't look satisfied.

"All right. I won't tell my siblings."

Smiling, Ribbonpaw padded out of the den to bump into Firestar himself. He looked like he came through a battle, with dry blood on his muzzle. Concerned, she asked, "Firestar? Where were you? You look like you've gone through a battle!"

Chuckling, Firestar replied, "I haven't. I have just seen to Spottedtail. She is in the nursery with her new kits."

"A new litter?"Ribbonpaw burst out.

"Yes. Why don't you visit them?"Firestar looked towards the nursery.

"Why not?"Glasspaw stood by his sister's side. "New kits are great for ThunderClan."

"Let's go!"Fiercepaw came back from the fresh kill pile with a mouse. "Eat up! We can share!"

* * *

"Wow! These kits are so cute!"Ribbonpaw gushed as four kits tumbled around in Speckletail's nest.

"What are their names?"Fiercepaw asked Spottedtail.

"The pale gray one with a thunder like white pattern on his head will be called Lightningkit. The speckled one will be called Specklekit. The fading orange one will be called Burningkit, and the last one, my only she-cat, the gray and orange one will be called Sunkit."Speckletail looked proud.

"We'd best get going now. Firestar's going to make us get our assessment alongside Bumblepaw, Briarpaw and Blossompaw."Glasspaw looked a little flustered to say Blossompaw's name.

Ribbonpaw, Fiercepaw and Speckletail rolled their eyes.

* * *

"OK."Firestar padded around the apprentices, with Mousewhisker, Thornclaw and Hazeltail sitting to one side. "This will be your assessment before you become warriors. I know it must be early for Ribbonpaw, Fiercepaw and Glasspaw, but I am sure that they will do quite well. Go now, and hunt as much prey as you can. Remember, we will be watching you."

"Briarpaw and Ribbonpaw, take the path near the Thunderpath. Bumblepaw and Fiercepaw may take the path near RiverClan. Make sure not to pass the border. Blossompaw and Glasspaw shall take the road nearest the Twoleg place."

* * *

Ribbonpaw pounced on a starling, who died instantly. Carrying it in her jaws, she watched as Briarpaw captured a fat vole. She dropped her starling and mewed, "Great job, Briarpaw!"

"Thanks!"Briarpaw smiled. "I think we have to capture some more. Firestar won't be pleased with just these!"Ribbonpaw dashed over and caught a nearby mouse, who was running from the Twoleg monsters.

* * *

"Fiercepaw, you hunt so well!"Bumblepaw said as Fiercepaw brought back another rabbit.

"Bumblepaw, stop staring and hunt! I think I'm the one who hunted all of these!"Fiercepaw spat out some rabbit blood. "Remember, Firestar's watching me, and Mousewhisker's watching too!"

"R-right."Bumblepaw unsheathed his claws and slashed a mouse, hidden in the undergrowth nearby. Rolling her eyes, Fiercepaw ran off, leaving Bumblepaw to his thoughts.

_Fiercepaw may be bossy, but boy, she can kill lots of prey!_ Bumblepaw thought as he bit at a vole.

* * *

Blossompaw thought as she captured a mouse, _I wonder if Glasspaw found the piece of bark. I think he wouldn't feel the same for me anyway. We're just apprentices. And besides, he doesn't know me that well. Maybe I'm better off with someone else._

Glasspaw slashed at a very plump rabbit. He buried it nearby, just beside a bush full of blossoms, to make him remember. After muttering inaudible words, he ran off, brushing against Blossompaw, who was burying a mouse.

"Sorry."Glasspaw said hurriedly as he ran off.

* * *

"Whoah! The fresh kill pile's overstocked!"Foxleap said as Glasspaw dropped the last rabbit on the pile.

"Don't get any ideas, brother!"Icecloud teased, cuffing Foxleap's ear. Nearby, in the Elder's Den, Mousefur was restless.

"I do not want to waste prey, should StarClan get angry."Mousefur muttered. "May I get a mouse?"

"I'll get the mouse."Longtail ran off to the camp, with Briarpaw following, calling, "Longtail! Come back! There's a fallen tree!"

Much to Briarpaw's warnings, the two get stuck under a fallen tree. "Help!"Briarpaw shrieked.

"LONGTAIL!"Mousefur's high pitched wail pierced the forest. Lionblaze, Firestar and the other apprentices dashed off to see them, Longtail long dead, but Briarpaw alive. Ribbonpaw and Blossompaw teamed up to pull her out, with Lionblaze helping.

"I can't feel my legs!"Briarpaw wailed.

"Let me see."Jayfeather emerged from the medicine cat den and nipped her from her legs to her backbone. "Can you feel my biting?"

"N-no."Briarpaw was shaking now. "In f-fact, I c-can't feel a-anything!"

"BRIARPAW!"Millie's voice came from the nursery. She padded over to Briarpaw and nuzzled her, then turned to Jayfeather. "Are her legs broken?"

Jayfeather shook his head."You won't be able to walk again, even though your legs aren't broken."Jayfeather mewed sadly.

Millie was horrified. She worriedly fussed over Briarpaw. "Will she die?"

"No. She'll live."Jayfeather said this with a slight tinge of relief.

Briarpaw seemed appeased, and Millie looked relieved.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join underneath the Highrocks for a clan meeting!"

"I'll help you, Briarpaw."Ribbonpaw helped Briarpaw walk on her front legs towards the Highrocks.

Firestar waited until all of them had settled down before he spoke, "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these six apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Ribbonpaw, Glasspaw, Fiercepaw, Bumblepaw, Blossompaw and Briarpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"We do!"The six apprentices chorused.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names:

Ribbonpaw and Briarpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ribbontail and Briarlight. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan.

Glasspaw and Blossompaw, from this moment you will be called Glasseyes and Blossomfall. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan.

And Fiercepaw and Bumblepaw, from this moment you will be called Fiercepelt and Bumblestripe. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan."

"Ribbontail! Briarlight! Glasseyes! Blossomfall! Fiercepelt! Bumblestripe!"


	10. Chapter 9:BloodClan and Doubts

_About ten moons later..._

"It's coming..."Leafpool murmured to Firestar. "The danger is coming..."

"Right now?"Firestar asked.

"No."Leafpool snapped out of her trance. "It's coming tonight, right before the Gathering."

"Then we need them to patrol the border."Firestar said.

"Don't!"Leafpool snapped. "Let them find their own destiny. Let them choose what they should do. After all, they are the ones."

* * *

"I feel guilty."Briarlight confessed to Jayfeather and Ribbontail as she exercised around the camp. "The others all bring me prey, when I should be the one capturing my own."

"Briarlight."Jayfeather sounded serious. "They do that because they care for you. We care for you. Firestar cares about you. We want you to feel alright."

"But still!"Briarlight protested.

"Briarlight, if you don't want me to cuff you on the ear, you'd better believe that we care about you."Ribbontail seemed a bit annoyed, but she still sounded caring.

Briarlight just rolled her eyes as she continued to exercise. Jayfeather bounded off to the medicine cat den.

"So Ribbontail, do you still remember life as a Twoleg?"Briarlight asked.

Ribbontail paused, searching her memories. "I..."But her memories were blank.

Ribbontail searched frantically, only coming to the fake conclusion.

"Wait... I wasn't a Twoleg!"

"What? But you told me so yourself!"Briarlight argued.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"Ribbontail hissed.

They continued bickering when Berrynose's yowl pierced the air.

"A group of cats are attacking! They look like rogues and Clan cats!"

"Briarlight, stay in the medicine cat den!"Jayfeather came back and guided her as Ribbontail dashed off to fight off the intruders.

* * *

Glasseyes and Fiercepelt were already there, fighting a huge ginger tom.

"Get off our territory!"Ribbontail heard Bumblestripe hiss at a black she cat with yellow eyes.

"This is BloodClan territory!"The she-cat spat as she clawed Bumblestripe's pelt.

"Watch out, Ribbontail!"Blossomfall cried.

Ribbontail turned in time to see a gigantic ash-colored tom about to fall on her. She darted out quickly and hissed at him, "Who are you?"

The tom grinned evilly. "I am Giant, the new leader of BloodClan after Scourge. He has finally fallen, and your pathetic clan shall fall too!"

"Not if I can help it!"Ribbontail slashed her claws at his blood red eyes.

"You speak boldly, ThunderClan warrior."Giant said. "I have known this trait. Yet unlike the others, you speak from both the heart and from your so called StarClan. I can sense you are something special, like those two."He gestured to Glasseyes and Fiercepelt, who had defeated the ginger tom and were now fighting his mate, a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

"I'm just a warrior!"Ribbontail protested as she slashed at Giant again.

"Your memories say this, but your true memories lie at the back of your heart. Your life here at ThunderClan has created false memories."

"That's not true!"Ribbontail feebly tried to tackle him, but to no avail.

"You're here for a reason, and that reason only."Giant spoke with a new voice, not like the booming voice of a BloodClan leader. "Once you have fulfilled that reason, you will be returned to your old life of misfortune. You will forget that there is such a thing as the clans."

"I don't believe you!"Ribbontail yowled angrily.

"Believe me or not, I speak the truth. I am a rogue medicine cat, so I can tell about these things."

"Be quiet!"Ribbontail growled. She could feel rage bubbling up inside of her. The outsider, speaking lies! She couldn't wait to claw his eyes out.

But doubt welled up inside her heart. Was she something else? Was Glasseyes and Fiercepelt the same?

"Kill me now."Giant growled. "I don't care. I have told you all you need to know. Go on."

"Giant!"The tortoiseshell she cat yowled.

"Freesia, you will be the next leader of BloodClan after me. I have told all there is to know to this warrior, and now I may die in peace."

That was unusual for a BloodClan cat to say, for Ribbontail. She had heard of BloodClan's terror over ThunderClan before, but she never expected, the leader nonetheless, to speak those words. Instead of clawing his eyes out, she said quietly, "If what you said is true, then what's me and my siblings' reason for being here?"

Giant shook his head. "I cannot tell. Only you will fulfill your destiny."He then yowled, "BloodClan! Regroup at camp!"

"They have camp?"Bumblestripe trotted up to Ribbontail as the BloodClan cats fled.

"I need to find my brother and sister."Ribbontail said plainly as she ran back into camp.

* * *

"Ah!"Fiercepelt yowled.

"Stay still!"Jayfeather hissed as he chewed a poultice of goldenrod to place on her wounds.

"But it hurts!"Fiercepelt whined.

"Fine, if it hurts, just pat it on your wounds and leave it there. I'll tend to your brother."He turned to Glasseyes, who was patiently waiting for Jayfeather to finish tending to Fiercepelt.

Jayfeather sniffed at his wounds. "This needs cobwebs and some goldenrod."He fetched those from the stock and chewed the goldenrod into a poultice. He placed it on Glasseyes' wounds, which made Glasseyes wince a little. Jayfeather covered the wounds with cobwebs and sighed.

Suddenly, Ribbontail burst into the den.

"Fiercepelt! Glasseyes!"she yowled in alarm.

"What is it?"Fiercepelt asked, patting down her poultice on a wound near her left eye.

"I have something important to tell you!"She said impatiently. "Follow me!"

"HOLD IT!"Jayfeather growled. "They're wounded and tired. Why don't you just tell them now?"

"But it's really top-secret!"Ribbontail pleaded.

"Fine."Jayfeather padded out of the den towards the battlefield, tending to the others.

"So what's this top secret thing you were saying?"Glasseyes asked.

"Do you have any memories as a Twoleg?"Ribbontail questioned.

"That battle must have affected your brain, Ribbontail!"Fiercepelt laughed. "We were cats since the beginning!"

"Just answer me!"

"Well, I..."Glasseyes paused. He could faintly remember Ribbontail and Fiercepelt, but not as cats. His memories were hazy, so he couldn't tell _what_ they were. "I... I don't know. I don't really know."

"See?"Ribbontail yowled triumphantly.

"I can't remember anything either!"Fiercepelt said sadly. "All I know is that I was a kit here!"

"Me too!"Ribbontail and Glasseyes said together.

"We'd better ask Firestar. He'll know what to do."Ribbontail said finally.

"Will do."


	11. Chapter 10:Yellowfang's Message

"It's about time we start our search."Quigley announced to his siblings.

"About time; it's nearly been ten months!"Isadora muttered.

"Come on!"Duncan led them to the forest, which split into three separate paths.

"Quigley, you take the left. Isadora, the right. I'll take the middle. Hope to see you guys again with the Baudelaires!"

* * *

"Firestar! Firestar!"Ribbontail panted.

"What is it?"Firestar asked.

"We want to know if we are real ThunderClan cats."Glasseyes mewed. Firestar gulped a little.

"I knew this day would come..."Firestar muttered, pacing the den. When he finally stopped, he said, "I cannot say. All I know is, you have a purpose here, and you have to fulfill it. After that, your questions will be answered. You may leave."

* * *

When the three left the den, they started talking.

"Firestar wasn't any help at all!"Fiercepelt spat.

"I guess he really doesn't know."Glasseyes sighed.

"Or maybe he's hiding something."Ribbontail suspected.

"Either way, we have to find out our destiny."Glasseyes mewed.

* * *

"Firestar... BloodClan wasn't really the danger."Leafpool said regretfully. "The real danger is coming next moon, when the moon is blood red and the Moonpool is a iridescent blue."

"When the Moonpool is that color, magic can occur."Firestar remembered what Sandstorm said before.

Leafpool nodded. "Something will happen to the Baudelaires after they defeat the danger, because StarClan has said the Moonpool will stay that color up to the time the Baudelaires need to return to the Twoleg world."

"It will be terrible if they had to leave."Firestar mused. "They were good warriors. Ribbontail is a good strategy planner. Glasseyes is a great fighter . Fiercepelt is a great prey hunter. ThunderClan will be at a loss. Especially Millie's three kits."

Leafpool then mewed, "Briarlight has found a friend in Ribbontail. Bumblestripe has taken a liking to Fiercepelt. And Blossomfall seems to like Glasseyes a lot."

"Yes, but we can't stop their own unfortunate fate."Firestar looked gloomy. "Leafpool, you may leave."

* * *

Blossomfall padded back to the training area, searching for where she buried the piece of bark.

"Where did I put it?"she raged inwardly, pawing the soil.

"Is this what you're looking for?"a tiny little voice asked.

"Lightningkit?"Blossomfall asked. Sure enough, there was the little kit, a piece of bark under his left paw. "That's mine!"

"I'm sorry!"Lightningkit wailed. "I didn't change it, I swear!"

"Let me see that!"Blossomfall snatched away the bark, her face burning up under her fur. She examined it to find the heart shaped leaf and Glasseyes' mark. The leaf was wilted, the mark faded, but it was still recognizable. Blossomfall carried it in her jaws and, in a heartbeat, ran off to find somewhere to bury it.

* * *

Jayfeather strolled StarClan's hunting grounds in his dreams. He tried to find someone, but there wasn't a cat to be found.

"Jayfeather!"

"Yellowfang!"Jayfeather was glad to see her.

"Jayfeather, you've got to go back to ThunderClan!"Yellowfang pleaded.

"Why?"

"Tell Leafpool that the Night of the Red Moon is going to occur tomorrow night! She thinks it's the day after that!"

"Night of the Red Moon?"Jayfeather asked. Yellowfang curled her lips.

"The night when the moon is red and the Moonpool is iridescent blue, you little apprentice!"

"So what's the importance?"Jayfeather was annoyed.

"THE DANGER TO THUNDERCLAN IS COMING, THAT'S WHY IT'S IMPORTANT! Leafpool has to tell the Baudelaires! Now go!"Yellowfang faded away.

"Wait! Who are the Baudelaires?"Jayfeather yowled, but all he saw was the dark blue Moonpool. He was awake.

"Whoever they are, I'd better tell Leafpool."Jayfeather muttered. "She'll know."


	12. Chapter 11:The Blood Red Moon Part I

"Oh no..."Leafpool moaned as Jayfeather relayed Yellowfang's message. "Get...get Firestar."

Jayfeather bounded out of the den towards Firestar's den with renowned speed. "Firestar! Leafpool needs you!"

Firestar instantly padded out of his den towards the medicine cat den. He saw Leafpool, who looked pale. "What's wrong?"

"The Night of the Red Moon. It's tomorrow."

* * *

_The next day..._

"I'm feeling tingly today."Ribbontail confessed to her siblings as they padded up to the fresh kill pile.

"Don't get me wrong, but I'm feeling skittish today as well."Glasseyes murmured.

"Something's going to happen, I'm sure."Fiercepelt mewed with gloominess.

"We'll just have to wait."

* * *

"Higher!"

Ribbontail was training with Sandstorm. She stood up on her hind legs and slashed at Sandstorm, claws sheathed.

"Ribbontail, how can you expect to defeat Giant at this rate? Higher, I say. HIGHER!"

Ribbontail took a deep breath. She knew Sandstorm was a bit demanding. She went even higher, finally satisfying Firestar's mate.

"That's better. Now, let's learn the sidestep technique. Like this."

Sandstorm sidestepped Ribbontail, dashed forward, and pounced on Ribbontail on the side.

"Now you try!"

Ribbontail stumbled a little at the sidestep, but she managed to tackle Sandstorm to the ground.

"We'll need to work on that."

* * *

Dovepaw, now Dovewing, approached Glasseyes with a playful glint in her eye. "Want to practice battle moves with me?"

"I don't know. Fiercepelt insisted on me joining the border patrol later."

"Oh, OK. Maybe next time."

"I promise I'll do it next time."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Tail swear?"

Glasseyes sighed. "Tail swear."He wrapped his tail around Dovewing's.

* * *

"Ready for the patrol, Ribbontail and Glasseyes?"Fiercepelt asked.

"I guess."Ribbontail muttered.

"Come on!"Fiercepelt pleaded. "At least make this trip happy!"

"I just know something unfortunate will occur again!"Glasseyes said.

"COME ON!"Fiercepelt yowled. "What are the chances that some evil cat will come while we're patrolling?"

Just then, Freesia, from BloodClan, burst out of the bushes, a new glint in her eye. "I'm back, ThunderClan mouse-brains!"

"You were saying?"Ribbontail whispered to Fiercepelt, annoyed.

"Mouse-brains of ThunderClan," Freesia mewed triumphantly, "Giant is dead, and I'm the new BloodClan leader, so bow down before me or face my claws!"

"Shut up!"Glasseyes growled.

Freesia ignored Glasseyes and turned to Brambleclaw. "So, _deputy_, why aren't you bowing down to me?"

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes. "You are not my leader Freesia. Firestar is, and will always will be, my ThunderClan leader."

"If you won't bow to me," Freesia unsheathed her claws. "I'll _**make**_ you bow down to me!"She pounced on Fiercepelt, who yowled angrily and shot out from underneath Freesia.

Ribbontail clawed at Freesia's eyes, trying desperately to rip out her eyes. Freesia dodged it and mewed tauntingly, "Is that the best you've got, ThunderClan?"

"I'll show you!"Ribbontail spat, biting Freesia's pelt.

"I'll help you!"Glasseyes clawed Freesia's face, leaving a long scar over her right eye.

Fiercepelt was about to help them when, much to their horror, more BloodClan cats poured from the bushes. Some fell from the trees, others pounced from the bushes.

"Bumblestripe!"Brambleclaw yowled. "Get help from camp!"

Bumblestripe bounded off to camp as fast as he could, narrowly avoiding the BloodClan cats.

"BloodClan will rule this forest!"Freesia proclaimed. "And ThunderClan will never stop us!"

"Incoming!"Ivypaw-now Ivypool-yowled.

Everyone looked up to see many ThunderClan cats falling from the trees. Squirrelflight landed on a fat gray tabby tom, who was too surprised to even counterattack. Firestar fought a lovely white she-cat, who was evidently an elder that was still strong for her age.

"Ribbontail, look out!"Briarlight yowled over all the commotion.

Ribbontail turned in time to see Freesia about to pounce on her. She narrowly avoided Freesia by a millimeter. Freesia panted, "You'll die before you become your old self, Ribbontail, or should I say..."Her voice was muffled when Glasseyes held her neck between his paws.

Glasseyes hissed, "Leave my sister alone, Freesia."

"Make me!"Freesia managed to hiss back.

Frightened that her brother would get his eyes clawed out, Ribbontail pushed away her brother from Freesia just as Freesia landed a claw on Ribbontail's white stripe. Glasseyes was too shocked to comprehend what he saw, but he knew something happened to Ribbontail, because she fell down to the ground.

"Ribbontail!"Glasseyes cried. He turned to Freesia, eyes blazing with fury, fur bristling. "You! You hurt my sister!"

"So what?"Freesia said carelessly.

"You... you'll pay!"Glasseyes yowled, flinging himself onto Freesia, clawing her face.

"You!"He clawed at her muzzle.

"Hurt!"He bit Freesia's neck

"My!"He raised a paw with claws unsheathed.

"SISTER!"He angrily clawed Freesia's face. Blood spurted from where Glasseyes clawed and bit at Freesia.

"Any last words?"Glasseyes hissed.

"Glasseyes...remember...couplet..."was what Freesia said hoarsely before dying.

The BloodClan cats all looked at Glasseyes, terrified, before running away. Glasseyes looked around at his Clanmates. Brambleclaw looked disturbed. Firestar looked utterly forlorn. Fiercepelt looked amazed. Bumblestripe looked a bit less than scared, with Briarlight looking a bit sadly at Ribbontail, who was being tended to by Jayfeather and Leafpool. What really concerned Glasseyes the most was, when he turned to look at Blossomfall, she had a terrified look in her eyes as she bounded away, far away, from ThunderClan, from her family, from her friends, from Glasseyes.

"No..."Glasseyes said softly. "What have I done?"


	13. Chapter 12:The Blood Red Moon Part II

Blossomfall ran faster and faster, tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't forget the blood that spurted from Freesia, the bloodthirsty eyes of Glasseyes, and the wounded Ribbontail lying down, more blood pouring from her white stripe.

She only stopped when Fiercepelt blocked her way. Fiercepelt looked tired, from the looks of it, but she was still going strong as she faced Blossomfall.

"Leave me alone, Fiercepelt!"Blossomfall looked for a way to get past Fiercepelt, but Fiercepelt blocked her even more.

"You're coming with me!"Fiercepelt hissed. "My brother needs you, and he needs you now!"

"What do you know?"Blossomfall spat. "He only cares about killing Freesia to avenge his sister!"

"Look," Fiercepelt looked a bit sorry for hissing at Blossomfall. "My brother is really not that bloodthirsty. He tends to... overreact when his siblings are hurt. He really needs your assurance, Blossomfall. Usually Ribbontail is there to comfort him, but Ribbontail is hurt. _You_ must comfort him this time."

"How do you know that that will work?"Blossomfall asked incredulously.

"JUST DO IT!"

"Fine! Sheesh!"

* * *

"Glasseyes?"

"Leave me alone."Glasseyes muttered, turning so his pelt faced the den entrance.

"Glasseyes, Blossomfall's here to see you."At this Hollyleaf let Blossomfall enter the den.

Blossomfall couldn't say anything to comfort him, since she was pained to see Glasseyes in that position. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, unable to say anything.

"Glasseyes..."Blossomfall started. "I...I'm sorry..."

Glasseyes' ears immediately pricked up. "Sorry? _You're_ sorry? I should be the one saying sorry to you!"

"Why?"

"Well, for one..."Glasseyes heaved a sigh as he faced Blossomfall. "I scared you out of your wits. That's one reason."

"I'm the one who should say sorry, honestly. I was the one who ran away from you."

"But I was the one who scared you!"

"Please, Glasseyes," Blossomfall finally found a comforting thing to say. "Just be happy that Ribbontail's still alive and not dead."

Glasseyes seemed happy enough to comply.

* * *

"Is she OK?"Fiercepelt asked anxiously.

"She's fine. She'll be able to hunt and fight again tomorrow."Leafpool mewed gently.

"Can we see her?"Briarlight asked.

"She's in there."Jayfeather led Fiercepelt, Briarlight and Glasseyes into the medicine cat den, where Ribbontail slept, her left front leg covered in cobwebs, her face peaceful and her breathing coming out in relaxed intervals. It soothed their restless souls to see Ribbontail so peaceful.

"I envy her peacefulness."Briarlight mewed.

"It really looks nice to be sleeping that well, doesn't it?"Glasseyes murmured.

Suddenly, without warning, Ribbontail started to claw at the moss, eyes still closed.

"She's having a nightmare!"Fiercepelt yowled. "Get Leafpool!"

Glasseyes hurried out of the den to find Leafpool, who was at the elder's den. "Leafpool!"

"What is it?"Leafpool asked.

"It's Ribbontail! She...there's something wrong with her!"Glasseyes panicked.

Leafpool had this look like she knew what was wrong with Ribbontail. She bounded off, with Glasseyes hot at her heels. When they reached the medicine cat den, her breathing was fast, her paws occasionally clawing the moss nest she lay in. Leafpool gently nudged her awake.

"Ribbontail?"Briarlight asked.

Ribbontail looked around for a few moments, disoriented. Then she said slowly, "I'm in the medicine cat den, right?"

"Yes."Leafpool mewed gently. "You were clawing at the moss while you were asleep. Did you dream something?"

Ribbontail looked a bit gloomy as she recalled her dream.

_Ribbontail stumbled around, weary and confused. She searched for Glasseyes and Fiercepelt, but the forest was quiet and undisturbed._

_Suddenly, a blue-gray she-cat came out of the bushes. Ribbontail shrank back in fear and winced at the pain that shot through her left front leg. The she-cat came closer, staring at Ribbontail curiously. Finally, the she cat spoke. "Welcome, Ribbontail."_

_"Where am I? And who are you?"Ribbontail asked._

_"I am Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan before Firestar. The place where we are now is StarClan territory."_

_Ribbontail mewed, "But why am I here? I'm not dead, aren't I?"_

_"No."Bluestar shook her head. "You're here for a reason, Ribbontail."_

_"What reason is that?"_

_"I shall explain to you. For now, let Spottedleaf tend to your wound. Even if you're in a dream state, your wounds are retained right here, and vice versa."Bluestar padded off. Ribbontail considered staying, but the wound hurt, so she followed Bluestar to the StarClan camp. It looked remarkably like all the camps melded into one._

_"Spottedleaf!"Bluestar called._

_A pretty tortoiseshell she cat came out from one of the dens. "Bluestar? She's here already?"_

_"Yes, and her wound needs tending to."At this Bluestar pushed Ribbontail. Ribbontail winced again._

_"Ooh, you poor thing! Here, cobwebs and marigold should do the trick."Spottedleaf patted the marigold poultice she took from the den onto Ribbontail's wound._

_Ribbontail asked, "Can I go now?"_

_"Just be careful, or I'll have to treat you again!"Spottedleaf smiled._

_"Come on, Ribbontail."Bluestar bounded off, Ribbontail running after her. When they reached the clearing, Bluestar turned and mewed, "I have a message for Leafpool and for ThunderClan. I couldn't talk to Jayfeather since Yellowfang talks to him, and he isn't asleep."_

_"But he's blind!"Ribbontail protested._

_"Not here. In his dreams, he can see me clearly as you can."_

_"So what's the message?"Ribbontail unsheathed her claws and scratched the soil, leaving deep claw marks._

_"The danger is very close by. It's coming, and you must fight it. Once you have defeated it, all will be revealed."_

_"What will be revealed?"Ribbontail asked, but Bluestar started fading away as she woke up._

"Bluestar..."Ribbontail muttered.

"What about Bluestar?"Leafpool asked.

"She had a message..."Ribbontail murmured. "The danger is very close by, and once we've defeated it, all will be revealed..."She trailed off.

Leafpool immediately jerked up, as if hearing an unheard enemy. "Someone's coming! And it's not ThunderClan cats!"

Glasseyes, Briarlight and Fiercepelt ran out of the den, guarding the den. Fiercepelt bared her teeth in preparation.

Ribbontail limped after them, looking out of the den. "Who's that?"

It was a cat, as dark as the unseen side of the moon. It had a spooky feel to it, with black gas surrounding it. The cat was neither tom nor she-cat, with blood red eyes.

Suddenly, the sky darkened, and Ribbontail looked up. The moon was as blood red as the cat's eyes.

_The Night of the Blood Red Moon!_ Ribbontail's brain yowled.

The cat strolled over to where they stood. Fiercepelt made a move to attack, but instantaneously the cat hissed at her, showing very big and sharp fangs. Fiercepelt cowered behind Glasseyes.

"Who are you?"Jayfeather hissed.

The shadowy cat turned to stare at Glasseyes, which was extremely unnerving. Without answering, he knocked Glasseyes to the ground without moving a paw or tail.

"Wow..."Briarlight murmured as the cat flipped Fiercepelt to her backside. Fiercepelt yowled in protest.

Ribbontail braced herself for what the cat would do to her, but the cat merely stared at her. Its blood red eyes glowed eerily.

Suddenly, Ribbontail felt something tickling her wound. Looking down, she gasped as her wound sealed up with a red glow. It was like nothing happened.

Ribbontail looked up at the cat gratefully. "Thank you!"she mewed pleasantly.

"Don't you think it would do something in exchange for healing you?"Briarlight whispered.

As if in reply, the cat unsheathed its claws.

"I TOLD YOU SO!"Briarlight yowled as Ribbontail ducked under the huge cat. Ribbontail clawed at the cat's stomach, and was surprised to feel bones. She quickly came over her surprise and wrestled the cat to the ground.

The cat hissed, "Die!"It bit Ribbontail's neck.

"Ribbontail!"Glasseyes cried. He pounced on the cat and clawed his back, to find bones. The cat spat, and arched its back, sending Glasseyes flying. Fiercepelt took this chance to claw the intruder's face.

Firestar came bounding over, but was tossed towards Leafpool and Jayfeather. They managed to catch their leader, but he was more interested in fighting the intruder. Leafpool stopped him and mewed, "Let's see what the prophecy makes of them. After all, they are the chosen ones."

Firestar gave up, and looked on as Ribbontail weakly bit the intruder's muzzle.

"It's all bones!"Fiercepelt panted as she bit the cat again.

"How can we defeat it?"Glasseyes mewed as he tried, unsuccessfully, to wound the cat.

Ribbontail stared at the cat, and noticed that it had eyes, and not eye sockets. She yowled triumphantly, "Aim for its eyes! The eyes are vulnerable!"

Doing a team effort, Glasseyes and Fiercepelt in turn clawed the enemy's eyes out. The cat yowled and shrieked as the black gas evaporated, showing its true form, a skeleton of a cat. The skeleton slowly disintegrated, leaving black ashes.

"Hooray!"Bumblestripe's voice cheered. He bounded out of the nursery, where he was patching up the inside defenses.

Ribbontail, Glasseyes and Fiercepelt looked on as everyone cheered for them for saving ThunderClan, but they were focused on the pile of ash, which started to be blown away by the wind.

A voice from the wind whispered, _To the Moonpool, Baudelaires..._


	14. Chapter 13:Reflection

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

"Come on Ribbontail! Can we play, pleeeaaaaase?"

"After this you leave me alone, alright?"

"Yay!"Lightningkit was happy to comply as he batted a leaf towards Ribbontail. Ribbontail chuckled as she batted the leaf back to him.

"I wanna play too!"Sunkit squealed from the nursery.

"No playing until you're clean!"Speckletail's voice reprimanded.

"Awwww..."

"Sunkit's staying in the nursery! Sunkit's staying in the nursery!"Burningkit chanted from inside.

"Don't forget, _you_ yourself are dirty!"Speckletail hissed.

"They're busted!"Lightningkit laughed. Ribbontail had to laugh with him. After that, she leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "Why's your mom all fussy today?"

Lightningkit pouted. "It's our apprentice ceremony later on. She's too fussy, if you ask me. What's the point of getting clean when our pelts will be dirty again?"

"You have to look good for your ceremony you know."Ribbontail mewed knowingly. "It makes a good impression."

"I hate getting clean..."Lightningkit muttered, showing Ribbontail his groomed pelt. Ribbontail giggled.

* * *

"It's time to go to the Moonpool."Leafpool announced to Jayfeather.

"What for?"

"Uh..."Leafpool mumbled. "For no particular reason..."

"Oh."Jayfeather mewed. "Then can we bring Ribbontail, Glasseyes and Fiercepelt?"

"Whatever for?"

"Maybe StarClan will visit them..."Jayfeather trailed off.

"And hedgehogs will fly."Leafpool spat, but she considered bringing the three along. _Why not?_ she thought to herself. _The battle's over, and they can go home. To the Twoleg world.

* * *

_

"Fiercepelt? Glasseyes? Ribbontail?"

"What is it, Dovewing? And Ribbontail's not here, she's playing with Lightningkit."Fiercepelt batted a moss ball towards Blossomfall, who caught it eagerly.

"Leafpool and Jayfeather need you three to go to the Moonpool."

"But the Moonpool is for medicine cats only!"Briarlight mewed in surprise.

"Apparently there's a special occasion for the saviors of the clan."Ivypool hissed. Blossomfall dropped the moss ball and cuffed her on the ear.

"I'll fetch Ribbontail, while you two go to Leafpool now."Briarlight heaved herself out of the den towards Ribbontail, while Glasseyes and Fiercepelt padded towards Leafpool's den.

"Ribbontail!"Briarlight called.

Ribbontail stopped batting the leaf towards Lightningkit and looked towards Briarlight. "What is it?"

"Leafpool needs to see you and your littermates. Come on!"Looking at Lightningkit, who looked downcast, she added, "I'll play with you, Lightningkit!"Lightningkit immediately perked up.

Ribbontail headed for the medicine cat den, catching a glimpse of Speckletail in the nursery, cuffing Sunkit on the ear.

"You're here!"Glasseyes sounded relieved. Ribbontail smiled weakly.

Leafpool mewed, "We'll be going to the Moonpool after Speckletail's kits' apprentice ceremony. It's high time we went there anyway. You three will come with us."

Jayfeather muttered to Fiercepelt, "Either that, or Leafpool wants to drown you in the Moonpool."Fiercepelt let out a squeak of terror. "I'm joking!"Jayfeather insisted.

"Now or never, I guess. You three can resume your warrior duties, and Jayfeather, help me with the store. I need to sort the celandine."

"Bye."Jayfeather mewed gloomily.

* * *

"Let all cats who can catch their own prey join beneath the Highrocks for a Clan meeting!"

"Hurry, hurry!"Speckletail urged her kits.

"Mum!"Specklekit muttered.

"Specky is a mama's tom! Specky is a mama's tom!"Lightningkit teased.

"Just come on!"Sunkit squealed. "I wanna be an apprentice!"

"Me too!"Burningkit yowled.

"If you don't hurry, Firestar will make you _medicine_ cat apprentices. Do you want that?"Speckletail challenged.

"No!"The kits squealed, and they ran off towards the Highrocks, leaving Speckletail coughing in the dust. "Kits."She smiled as she bounded off to catch them.

"What's wrong with you?"Briarlight mewed as she noticed her brother fidgeting.

"N-nothing!"Bumblestripe mumbled.

Blossomfall smirked. "I know what's wrong with him. He's thinking about Fiercepelt, that's what!"Briarlight giggled.

Bumblestripe haughtily replied, "Like you don't think about Glasseyes, Blossomfall?"

Blossomfall lowered her eyes. "What?"Bumblestripe mewed as Briarlight shot daggers at him. "It's not like they're coming here to where we're sitting!"

"Briarlight!"Ribbontail called from across the clearing.

"You were saying?"Briarlight hissed to her brother.

"Maybe the other two aren't with her..."Bumblestripe faltered as he smelled Glasseyes and Fiercepelt's scent along with Ribbontail's.

"Hi, Briarlight!"Ribbontail entwined her tail with Briarlight's unmovable one. Glasseyes leaned from behind Ribbontail and waved his tail towards Blossomfall, who returned the gesture. Fiercepelt looked at Bumblestripe and smiled for about ten seconds before turning back to face her sister.

"Ssh! Firestar's talking now!"Fiercepelt prodded her sister to facing Firestar.

"Specklekit, Lightningkit, Sunkit and Burningkit, will you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"We do!"The kits said together, Sunkit nearly screaming it.

Firestar seemed pleased. "Then from this day on you shall be known as Specklepaw, Lightningpaw, Sunpaw and Burningpaw."

" Specklepaw! Lightningpaw! Sunpaw! Burningpaw!"The clan chanted. "Specklepaw! Lightningpaw! Sunpaw! Burningpaw!"

"Leafpool, you and the others who will come may go to the Moonpool now."Firestar mewed loudly over the cheers of the crowd. Leafpool nodded to Jayfeather, and he fetched the three siblings from their place in the crowd of cats.

* * *

"Ah!"Fiercepelt cried as she slipped on a rock.

"Careful!"Glasseyes quickly helped his sister scramble back onto the rock.

"We're here."Leafpool looked up to the sky. "The Moonpool."

"I never noticed, but the moon looks pretty when it's red."Ribbontail murmured to her siblings, who nodded in agreement.

"Isn't the moon supposed to be white again since we defeated the skeleton cat?"Fiercepelt asked.

"Come to think of it, yeah, it does seem strange."Leafpool admitted. "Now come, I'll introduce you to the other medicine cats."She led the four towards the medicine cats' usual spots, where the others were waiting.

Mothwing stood to one side with Willowshine, while Littlecloud and Flamepaw, now Flametail, chatted with Kestrelflight. Flametail looked towards them curiously.

"Good evening, Mothwing, Willowshine, Littlecloud, Flametail and Kestrelflight."Leafpool and Jayfeather dipped their heads, and the three siblings were quick to catch on.

The others dipped their heads in reply, and Mothwing mewed, "I see you've brought the three new cats. I recognize the small brown she-cat. Isn't she the one who fought Flametail here?"

Fiercepelt nodded. "It was me."

"Why are they here, Leafpool?"Littlecloud asked.

Leafpool shrugged a little. "They haven't been to the Moonpool before, so I decided to let them explore around here while we dream."

"Why not?"Flametail bounced a little.

Kestrelflight laughed. "Calm down Flametail. You're bouncier than a kit before his or her apprentice ceremony!"

"We might as well dream now."Willowshine mewed softly. She settled down on a rock, with Mothwing laying down not too far from her. Littlecloud and Flametail settled down on two rocks beside each other, while Jayfeather felt around for his place. Leafpool turned to the three cats, mewing worriedly, "You won't cause trouble, right?"

"We won't."Ribbontail promised.

Leafpool turned to help Jayfeather find his place. Was she dismayed to find Jayfeather struggling in the Moonpool water! She sighed and dragged him out.

Jayfeather shook his fur, spraying water everywhere. "Hey!"Flametail protested.

"Sorry."Jayfeather muttered. Leafpool led him to a flat stone big enough for them to share, where they started to dream along with the other medicine cats.

"The water's cold."Glasseyes observed, dipping a paw in the water.

"I've only noticed this now, but haven't you guys noticed that the water's _shimmering_?"Ribbontail asked.

Her siblings stared at the water, which seemed to shimmer and sparkle in the red moonlight.

"You're right."Fiercepelt mewed.

Glasseyes walked up to the water and stared at his reflection. He yowled in surprise, bounding five tail lengths behind.

"What's the matter with you?"Ribbontail asked.

Glasseyes only squeaked in terror.

Fiercepelt sighed, pushing her brother back towards the Moonpool. "Seriously, Glasseyes! It's just your reflection! I thought you'd be more sensible!"

"B-but..."Glasseyes stammered.

"OK, I'll prove it to you."Before Glasseyes could protest, Fiercepelt walked towards the Moonpool and stared at her own reflection. It took only two seconds for Fiercepelt to bound ten tail lengths away from the Moonpool.

Ribbontail rolled her eyes. "Both of you have issues."

"Why don't you see your reflection then?"Fiercepelt squeaked. "Let's see _you_ not get scared!"

"You two need to come _with _me!"Ribbontail hissed playfully, bounding up to Fiercepelt and pushing her to the edge of the Moonpool. She pushed Glasseyes beside Fiercepelt.

"I will show you two, _once and for all_ that there's nothing to be scared of."Ribbontail mewed. She leaned towards the water and stared at her reflection. It took all of her self-will not to yowl out in surprise and terror.

For you see, instead of the brown she-cat with an orange stripe across her head, Ribbontail could see a female Twoleg instead. The Twoleg girl was not too tall, with brown hair that stopped just below her shoulders. She was also wearing a purple coat.

What surprise Ribbontail was that the girl had an orange ribbon tied up in her hair. It was placed exactly where Ribbontail's orange stripe was. It was also the eyes that scared Ribbontail. Ribbontail's eyes were copied exactly onto the girl's face.

"I admit it!"Ribbontail mewed. "I am officially scared!"

"T-told you s-so!"Glasseyes chattered.

"Let's see your reflections then!"Ribbontail pushed Glasseyes forward and looked at his reflection.

It was a male Twoleg, only a few inches shorter than the female Twoleg reflection of Ribbontail. He had brown hair and he wore a suit and a red bow tie. The only thing they recognized as Glasseyes was the glasses and the Twoleg's eyes.

"Fiercepelt?"

"FINE!"Fiercepelt huffed as she padded up to the Moonpool, _sloooooooowly._

"Fiercepelt..."

Fiercepelt went _slooooooooooooower._

"FIERCEPELT!"

"Yeesh! Fine!"She quickened her pace and looked at her reflection again. "There! Happy now?"

Fiercepelt's reflection was a young Twoleg girl, only reaching up to the waist of Glasseyes' reflection. The little girl also had brown hair, and her eyes were like Fiercepelt's. When Fiercepelt opened her mouth, of course her reflection did the same, revealing the girl's four sharp teeth, which Fiercepelt also had. The girl wore a mauve dress.

"What do you think is the reason for this?"Glasseyes asked.

"Maybe this is the thing Bluestar meant."Ribbontail mused.

"They're waking."Fiercepelt mewed as she looked towards the medicine cats. Flametail woke up first, stretching. He bounded up to the three cats and mewed, "I just had the greatest dream! Yellowfang, one of the old medicine cats of ShadowClan before becoming Thunderclan's, visited me and Jayfeather in the same dream!"

"I guess that's interesting."Ribbontail mewed.

Flametail asked, "So how's your exploring of the Moonpool?"

"I guess it was OK."Fiercepelt replied.

Leafpool and Jayfeather, having awoken from their dreams, padded up to them and mewed, "It is time we go, you three. Flametail, we must go."

"OK. See you again soon!"Flametail ran back to his mentor.

"How was your exploring?"Jayfeather asked as they ran back to ThunderClan.

"It was alright."Ribbontail mewed curtly.

"You'd best get some sleep."Leafpool told them once they got back. "There's going to be a patrol, and you three will be coming."

Ribbontail nodded, and led her siblings back to the warriors' den. Inside, it seemed that everyone was asleep. They settled in their usual spot, with dove's feathers lining their nest. Unknown to them, Blossomfall was still awake, watching them. She watched Glasseyes especially, eyes brimming with tears. She recalled what Briarlight told her:

_"They're not real cats, Blossomfall! Glasseyes is a Twoleg, and so are his sisters! He has never been yours, and will never be!"_

_"I don't believe you!"Blossomfall said angrily._

_"Blossomfall, accept the fact! He probably belongs to another Twoleg! He will never be yours!"_

Blossomfall had to dig her claws into the soil to prevent herself from crying. She knew they were Twolegs because of Briarlight, but she never cared about it, only caring that Glasseyes was here and not with the Twolegs.

"I know you have to return to the Twoleg world soon..."she whispered. "But why can't you three stay longer?"


	15. Chapter 14:Twolegs in the Forest

"Fiercepelt."

"Leave me alone..."Fiercepelt muttered, turning her back on Ivypool. Annoyed, Ivypool tried again.

"Fiercepelt!"

"Come on..."Fiercepelt said.

"FIERCEPELT!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake, yeesh!"Fiercepelt yawned and sat up. "Now what's so important that I couldn't sleep any longer?"

"You're on the dawn patrol."Ivypool said simply.

"It's dawn already?"Fiercepelt poked her head out of the den and saw indeed that it was dawn. Outside in the clearing, she saw Glasseyes and Ribbontail, getting ready and sharing a starling.

"Hey! Save some for me!"she yowled as she bounded out of the den.

Glasseyes looked up, clearly not amused. "You're finally awake. Berrynose was thinking of pouring lake water on you. Anyway, here."He pushed the starling towards Fiercepelt, who ate some gratefully.

"Are you all here?"Sandstorm asked. "Good! Now we can start the patrol."

Fiercepelt gulped down her starling. "Wait... Millie's kits are with us?"

"We're not kits!"Briarlight mewed.

"We're warriors!"Blossomfall mewed, annoyed. "And what's wrong with us joining the patrol?"

"Nothing!"Fiercepelt said quickly. "I was just surprised, that's all."

Glasseyes glanced at his other sister, who was quiet during the whole ordeal. "Ribbontail? You haven't spoken during the whole argument. Is something bothering you?"

Ribbontail shook her head, shaking herself out of her thoughts. "No. I was just thinking."

"Alright. Time for patrol."Sandstorm led the six towards the ShadowClan border. Briarlight kept glancing at Ribbontail worriedly while struggling to walk on two legs. Glasseyes was careful to avoid eye contact with Blossomfall. And Bumblestripe walked frighteningly close beside Fiercepelt, who kept a safe distance.

* * *

"No trespassers."Sandstorm said. "Glasseyes, mark the borders."He marked the borders, and they were off to RiverClan borders. This time, Bumblestripe marked the borders with care. Then they padded off towards WindClan territory.

No sooner had they arrived there, however, they saw Sedgewhisker and Swallowtail waiting at the border, eyes full of terror.

"What are you two doing here?"Bumblestripe demanded before Sandstorm could speak.

"We came to tell you..."Sedgewhisker began.

"...That three Twolegs..."Swallowtail continued.

"...are in..."Sedgewhisker added.

"...the forest!"Swallowtail finished.

"Are you two accustomed to finishing each others' sentences?"Ribbontail asked.

"Yes. Yes we are."They said together. Briarlight just stared.

"Twolegs?"Sandstorm yowled. "Have you told ShadowClan and RiverClan?"

Sedgewhisker shook her head. "We couldn't..."

"...Cross the borders!"Swallowtail mewed sadly.

"No matter. We will tell the others. Tell Onestar thank you."Sandstorm hurried off towards camp, with the six cats bounding after her, or at least, Briarlight dragged herself as fast as she could.

* * *

When they reached camp, it was fortunate that Firestar was out of his den at that moment.

"Firestar! Firestar!"Blossomfall panted.

"What?"

"Twolegs are in the forest!"Ribbontail explained.

"No!"Firestar and Leafpool both said together. Leafpool had emerged from the medicine cat den and heard the conversation.

"OK, seriously, I've had enough of people saying the same things at the same time today."Fiercepelt muttered.

"What does she mean?"Firestar asked.

"I'll explain later."Sandstorm said hurriedly. "What should we do about the Twolegs."

"You six must intercept the Twolegs. They know not to cross the forest, after we've proved our points before. They must be punished, ignorant or not."

"Wait... Let me get this straight."Fiercepelt mewed. "You want us to fight the Twolegs. YOU want us to claw their eyes out. YOU WANT US TO HURT THEM."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant discover why they are here. Are they cutting down trees, or such? Or are they simply exploring?"

"Oh, fine."

"Seriously, Fiercepelt, can you get any more sarcastic?"Blossomfall asked.

"Not as sarcastic as Jayfeather. He is the StarClan blessed leader of SarcasticClan!"Fiercepelt mewed.

"Hey!"Jayfeather yowled from the medicine cat den. This caused laughs to come from the cats.

"Briarlight, you and Ribbontail intercept the intruders near the ShadowClan border. Blossomfall, to RiverClan with Glasseyes. And Fiercepelt, to WindClan with Bumblestripe. I trust you'll all take care. Now go!"Firestar commanded.


	16. Not A Chapter But Read Anyway

**This is not a chapter.**

**This is just a reminder.  
**

**The three following chapters all happened at the same time, so you may read any of the three in any order.**


	17. Chapter 151:Eldest Quagmire Encounter

**I apologize for being so long to update,but it's the finals,and I've been studying ,at least I think I Home Economics test paper got a 67 out of 80.I'm doomed.**

**Anyway,when I'm referring to the eldest Quagmire,it's Quigley,Duncan is the middle Quagmire,Isadora is the last Quagmire,got that memorized?  
**

* * *

"Hurry, Ribbontail!"Briarlight mewed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"Ribbontail panted, trying to catch up to Briarlight.

"The Twolegs won't fall at our paws you know!"

"I KNOW! I'm not a mouse brain!"

"OK, OK."Briarlight muttered when she saw Ribbontail's fur fluff up. "Just come on!"

Ribbontail and Briarlight hurried on, with Briarlight being faster, even though she had to constantly drag her hind legs around. When they reached the ShadowClan border, they saw ashes nearby.

"OK, now who, in their right minds, would leave their useless junk in the forest?"Briarlight mewed. They were staring at a campsite, with ashes remaining from the campfire. A knapsack sat on a log nearby.

"It looks like they'll be coming back. Look."Ribbontail pushed the knapsack forward, sending the contents tumbling out of it.

"Look! Water!"Briarlight mewed. Indeed it was water, coming out of a canteen. Thirsty, they both drank some, and when they were satisfied, they started to mess around with the knapsack's contents.

"What's this thing?"Ribbontail asked, dragging out some crackers with her teeth.

"I don't know! Maybe it's something Twolegs eat. Let's try it!"

Ribbontail licked a cracker, and bit it. She spat it out immediately.

"Yuck! This tastes like stale vole!"she spat.

"Better leave it there. Come on, let's look through it more!"Briarlight heaved herself into the bag, and pulled out a map. "What's this?"

"Looks like a picture of our territories around the lake!"Ribbontail mewed, pawing the map. "There's where we live, and there's ShadowClan, and there's RiverClan, and there's WindClan!"

"What would a Twoleg do with all these stuff?"Briarlight asked.

"No idea. Maybe the Twoleg who owns this is a mouse-brain!"Ribbontail and Briarlight giggled.

"Ooh! What are these? They feel so smooth and glossy! And they have Twolegs on it!"Briarlight pulled out two photos. Ribbontail took a look at it, and saw something that made her a bit light-minded.

The first photo was of three Twolegs, who all looked similar except for the middle one, which was a girl. They all had black hair, and some hair covered their left eyes. They were all wearing matching sweaters, and each had different items in their hands. The tallest held a map similar to the one Ribbontail was pawing. The girl held a black notebook, and the other boy held a pen and a dark green notebook.

_They look so familiar, yet I can't put my paw on it..._

"You should look at this one! I think the Twoleg girl in this one is pretty!"Briarlight showed the next one to Ribbontail, who nearly choked.

The second photo was of Ribbontail's reflection in the Moonpool.

"Ribbontail?"Briarlight poked her friend with a paw. "You seem like you know this Twoleg girl. Is she familiar?"

"I... I don't know..."Ribbontail murmured absently. "I... can't... remember... a thing..."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them.

"Quick, Briarlight, hide in the bushes!"Ribbontail helped Briarlight hurry towards a nearby bush as they waited for the Twoleg. Then it came out of the undergrowth.

"Still no sign of them."Quigley sighed. He trekked back towards his campsite, where he found his knapsack, open and on the ground.

"Oh no!"He quickly stuffed the contents back into the bag, but not before staring at the canteen. "Who drank my water?"

"Oh well."He took the canteen, waved it ten times over his head, and flung it into the bushes. An ear-splitting yowl emitted from the bush.

"What was that?"Quigley asked, leaving his knapsack. Thinking better, he took his runcible spoon and his unfinished chicken sandwich which was in his knapsack for God knows how long. He approached the bush Ribbontail and Briarlight were hiding in, saying, "Here, kitty, kitty."

Ribbontail started fuming. "How _dare_ he call me kittypet? I'll show him!"

"Wait, Ribbontail, NO!"Briarlight was too late. Ribbontail bounded out of the bush and landed on the Twoleg's face.

"AGH!"Quigley yelled, trying desperately to get Ribbontail off his face. "Get this cat off me!"He started stabbing at her with the runcible spoon. Even though it didn't hurt her, at least it got her out of his face. Ribbontail hissed at him.

"Don't you dare call me a kittypet!"Ribbontail hissed, but Quigley only heard, "Meoooooow!"

Quigley paused, observing the cat. It seemed so familiar now that he thought about it. From what it looked like from where he stood, the cat was female. She had light brown fur, with a dirty white underbelly. On her left front foot was what Quigley could only guess was a white stripe.

Then he saw why the cat was familiar.

The she-cat had a single orange stripe across her head, similar to Violet Baudelaire's ribbon. And the she-cat's eyes were of the color brown, exactly like Violet's.

_No... This couldn't be her... Or could it?_ Quigley didn't dare and ask the cat, which would seem very insane of him if Duncan and Isadora were with him. Yet he wouldn't believe what his brain told him.

_It could be her you know. Just try._

Quigley summoned up all his sanity and willpower. He breathed in and out, in and out. Then, he faced the cat.

Ribbontail unsheathed her claws. If this Twoleg would try to hurt her, she would be prepared. But she wasn't prepared for the Twoleg to say,

"Violet?"


	18. Chapter 152:Youngest Quagmire Encounter

"Glasseyes?"

No response.

"Glasseyes?"Blossomfall prodded the light brown tom.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Blossomfall. I was just thinking."Glasseyes absently stopped to pick out a thorn from his paw.

Blossomfall observed him, concerned. "What were you thinking about?"

He finished picking out the thorn. He mewed, "It's none of your business."He tossed the thorn at the river nearby.

Blossomfall fluffed up her fur. "I was just asking! What's your problem?"

Glasseyes sighed inwardly. He mewed curtly, "It is none of your business to ask what is my problem, since I do not want to share it."

"At least tell me what's bothering you."Blossomfall mewed.

Glasseyes turned to face her, his brown eyes gazing into Blossomfall's green ones. "Look, Blossomfall, I already told you, it's none of your business. I keep repeating this over and over, yet you do not seem to grasp the concept. So, I repeat: It. Is. None. Of. Your. Business."

Blossomfall stared at his eyes. Before, when he was with his siblings, his brown eyes were soft and warm looking. Now, they were as cold as stars. She was about to comment on his eyes when she caught a scent.

Looking at Glasseyes, she could tell he had also caught whiff of the scent. His tail was twitching, and his cold brown eyes turned sharp.

"Can you smell it?"Blossomfall asked him.

Glasseyes nodded a bit. "Twoleg."

They raced towards the scent, with Glasseyes running far ahead of Blossomfall. Soon, they arrived at a campsite, with a completely set up tent, and a circle of stones which used to be a camp fire. A knapsack sat in front of the tent, open.

"I can scent a Twoleg has been here recently."Blossomfall mewed before she tripped over one of the stones in the circle.

Glasseyes stifled a sigh before mewing, "Seriously, Blossomfall, can't you be more clumsy? We'll have to investigate that thing, though."His tail pointed towards the said knapsack. It was practically begging to be explored.

Blossomfall shrugged, which would seem weird to someone watching them right now. She and Glasseyes tentatively approached the knapsack. She pawed through its contents.

"My claw snagged something..."Blossomfall pulled out her paw, which had snagged clothing.

"What is this? A human's pelt?"Glasseyes sniffed the clothing, and was instantly reminded of mallow, which he saw Jayfeather using on Sunpaw one day. The blind tom had to tend to Millie while Sunpaw was being treated. It just so happened that Glasseyes was passing by, and Jayfeather personally asked him to tend to Sunpaw. The blind tom had hurriedly handed him a mallow poultice, which he had chewed, and the mallow's smell was imprinted in his mind.

"It smells like... mallow!"Blossomfall cited Glasseyes' thoughts.

"Probably the Twoleg who owns this fell and landed on a patch of mallow."Glasseyes mused.

"Probably."Blossomfall sniffed the contents of the bag, and pulled out a piece of paper. "Check this out!"

Glasseyes padded over to Blossomfall to look at the paper. Something was written on it, with swirly black ink. Specifically, if you would see it along with them, you would read the following words:

_"If I could find you once again_

_I would like to be with you again."_

The writer of the couplet had apparently tried to write something else, but with each letter he or she had written, a tear had supposedly fallen onto the paper, smudging it.

"Can you read this?"Blossomfall asked.

Glasseyes thought a bit as he scanned the paper. He couldn't actually understand all of it, but he could read part of it.

_Strange... I can read these Twoleg markings..._ "Um... I can't read it all though. All I can read are the words find, once, like, you and again."

Blossomfall's green eyes gazed at him with admiration. "Wow! You can read some Twoleg markings! That's cool!"

"It's nothing..."Glasseyes mewed. He glanced back at the paper, and was suddenly thunderstruck. He saw something he had never noticed a while ago.

The person who had written the couplet had apparently attached something to the paper, with a piece of tape. It was a small photo, probably around 2x2 to you and me. But it wasn't the size of the photo that struck Glasseyes. It was the person in the picture.

It was his reflection in the Moonpool.

Glasseyes staggered backwards, mind reeling. Blossomfall looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"T-t-the picture..."

Blossomfall glanced at the photo. "What's frightening about that Twoleg?"She looked it over again, and mewed, "That Twoleg looks cool!"

"It's not that..."Glasseyes started to say, but he was hit by another thought. _She isn't supposed to know._

A rustling in the bushes startled them. "Quick! Hide!"Blossomfall hissed. The two hurriedly hid inside a nearby bush as they waited for that thing in the bushes to emerge.

Then the person emerged.

It was Isadora. But not a very happy one. For you see, Isadora has been through many things over the course of a few days, and today was particularly disastrous. Thorns had snagged her hiking shorts, and one look at her hair and one would know she had fallen in the river. Her hair was already dry, and a bit fixed, but her clothes were a disaster. Random plants stuck their barbs on Isadora's blouse and shorts.

"Another day, another unsuccessful search..."Isadora muttered, picking off the barbs. "Where are the Baudelaires?"

Something clicked in Glasseyes' brain when she said Baudelaires.

"Oh well..."It took Isadora two seconds to comprehend what she saw. "MY KNAPSACK!"

She knelt down on the soil and sifted through her things. "My clothes are clean... Water still here... Food intact..."She suddenly knew what was messed with. The piece of paper lay intact on the ground, right in front of the bush Glasseyes and Blossomfall were hiding in.

"How did this get here..."Isadora stood up and walked over to the paper. She knelt down again and reached for the paper, but suddenly got the feeling she was being watched. She slowly looked at the bush, and Glasseyes and Blossomfall stiffened.

Isadora's black eyes connected with Glasseyes' and Blossomfall's.

"AAH!"Isadora screamed. Birds took flight from the trees.

Glasseyes and Blossomfall jumped out of the bush. Blossomfall immediately bared her teeth at Isadora, who took a step backward. Glasseyes just stood frozen, staring into Isadora's eyes.

"Nice cat..."Isadora mumbled. She glanced at the other cat for a split second, and saw it staring at her. The cat looked immensely familiar, with its light brown fur. A white stripe ran across its left front leg. Then she saw what made the cat look familiar.

It was the glass shaped markings.

They were unique markings, shaped like glasses with round lenses. It stood out.

_That cat is just like...Klaus... _Isadora swallowed. Blossomfall hissed at her. _Could this cat..._ She stared at Glasseyes one more time. _Could this cat really be... Klaus?_

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the cat's eyes. It was a lovely brown, exactly like Klaus'.

"What are you doing?"Blossomfall hissed at Glasseyes.

Glasseyes didn't say anything. Instead,he just stared blankly at Isadora,and was very much electrocuted with the word Isadora said.

"Klaus?"


	19. Chapter 153:Middle Quagmire Encounter

**All I'm gonna say is, my writing style before was so CHOPPEH. I might revise this in the future, but for now, enjoy some choppehness. xD**

* * *

"Come on, Bumblestripe!"

Fiercepelt impatiently watched the gray striped tom pull out a barb stuck to his fur. His orange eyes met her brown ones. "Can't you wait? Besides, you've got barbs too."

He was right. Fiercepelt's fur stuck out at all directions, with a barb here and there. Fiercepelt sighed, and sat down, copying him. She pulled out a barb behind her ear. As she did so, she mewed, "We still haven't caught sight of the Twolegs."

Bumblestripe nodded. "It's been clear so far. I don't know what to do."

Fiercepelt was about to agree with him, when she picked up a scent. It was of WindClan. She stiffened. "A patrol's coming."

Sure enough, out of the bushes came WindClan cats. Leading the patrol was Ashfoot, and the two cats who flanked her were Heathertail and Breezepelt. The tom's amber eyes were blazing with spite, and his black fur was a bit frazzled.

"What do you want, Ashfoot?"Bumblestripe mewed cautiously.

Ashfoot's blue eyes sparkled. "We have heard from Sedgewhisker and Swallowtail that Twolegs are here in the forest, and near the lake. We wish to help."

Fiercepelt relaxed. "Alright. But it is vital that we must spread out, so as not to alert the Twolegs."

"Agreed."Heathertail mewed.

"We're only doing this because Onestar ordered us."Breezepelt spat. "You can't order us around."

Fiercepelt turned on the black tom. He was bigger than her, but he seemed to cower in Fiercepelt's shadow. Her brown eyes blazed with anger.

"Look, Breeze_pelt,_ you are a warrior, and I am too. You're bigger than me, but I assure you, I wasn't called Fiercepelt for nothing!"As if to prove her point, she flashed her teeth, which glinted in the sunlight. Breezepelt gulped. Her teeth were very sharp.

Ashfoot mewed, "That wasn't necessary."

"Give or take, Breezepelt is a big nuisance."Heathertail reminded her.

"Yes, give or take."Bumblestripe agreed.

Fiercepelt flicked her tail. "Then we must go."

* * *

"Look!"Heathertail hissed.

The band of cats looked towards the place Heathertail was looking at and gasped. It was a campsite, recently used. Ashes were in a situated place, where the campfire was. A tent was pitched up to one side. A knapsack was half hidden inside the tent.

"Cool!"Bumblestripe mewed. He danced around the ashes, which made his pelt turn as black as Breezepelt's.

Heathertail giggled. "Come on, we need to investigate."She padded towards the tent, and gently tugged on the knapsack's handle, sending it sprawling to the ground.

"What in StarClan's name is _that_?"Breezepelt asked, looking at a half eaten burrito.

"A burrito." Fiercepelt said automatically.

The others turned to look at her. "A whatito?"

"A burrito." The brown she-cat looked unsettled by the fact she knew what it was. "I think it's called a Twoleg burrito. Something they eat."

Bumblestripe licked up some of the cheese. "Tastes like Jayfeather's mallow."

"You _eat mallow?_" Breezepelt asked incredulously.

"Well, no, I accidentally licked up some while I was in the medicine cat den."

"So that's why Jayfeather's been complaining about his loss of mallow."

"Shut your trap, Fiercepelt."

The she-cat grinned, nudging Bumblestripe. "Come on, stop licking the Twoleg junk and let's explore."

"Ack, what is this stuff?" Heathertail wrestled with some cloth stuck to her fur. "It smells of ShadowClan!"

Ashfoot stepped forward, tugging on some of the cloth. When it didn't budge, she gestured for the others to help. Breezepelt willingly tackled the cloth along with Bumblestripe and Fiercepelt.

"Ack! Stop it!"

"Here, hold it down, Bumblestripe!"

"That's my _tail, _Breezepelt!"

"What is this, some kind of Twoleg trap?"

Amidst it all, Duncan was watching, a deadpan expression on his face. In his hand was a burrito (seriously, how many burritos does this guy have?) and in another was his magnifying glass. Well, actually it was Klaus's magnifying glass which he "borrowed" from his room.

However, upon the realization that his clothes were being mangled, Duncan let out a strangled cry and jumped out of the undergrowth, stuffing the burrito into his mouth and tearing away the sweater. He shook off Heathertail, who yowled in irritation as she bounced down to the soil.

"Stupid cats…" Duncan muttered, kicking away the half-eaten burrito. "Messing up my stu-"

The boy paused, staring at Sunny with a light in his eyes. For some reason, he felt like kissing up to the cat to make him some burritos. But hell, why would a cat know how to make burritos? And why would he, Duncan Quagmire of all people, ask a _cat _to make him burritos? Was he going insane?

* * *

**Klaus: Well, actually, he's already insane for burritos.**

**Me: Shut your trap, Klaus.**

* * *

Fiercepelt growled as Duncan knelt down, staring directly at the cat's eyes. The eyes looked hauntingly familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it. He held out a hand to the she-cat, who hissed disapprovingly and glared at him with narrowed brown eyes.

"What's he doing?" Ashfoot asked curiously.

Heathertail sniffed, checking her hind legs for broken bones. "I don't care. He shook me off his Twoleg item and made me bounce, possibly breaking my bones!"

"I'll check for broken bones." Breezepelt offered, prodding her legs.

Duncan's mind whirled. For some unknown reason, he was associating burritos with a cat. A brown she-cat with a white stripe on its forehead. A cat with eerily familiar brown eyes. And sharp teeth.

Wait, what?

The boy narrowed his eyes as Fiercepelt bared her teeth again. They were unusually sharp; he had never seen a cat with so much sharp teeth. Heck, her teeth looked sharper than her claws, which was saying something, because he could tell his sweater was crying for mercy with its torn sleeves.

"Burrito?" Duncan offered lamely, digging inside his backpack and taking out a burrito. Heck, even he knew that was pretty stupid, but that was all he could think about at the moment. Cats and burritos and Sunny making burritos with cat ears.

WHAT?

Fiercepelt warily sniffed the burrito. Hmm… it seemed edible (plus the fact that Bumblestripe already licked some of that yellow stuff and said it tasted good), and the Twoleg didn't look like he meant harm, so she hesitantly licked up some of the brown bits – mincemeat – and blinked when she realized it tasted somewhat like mouse.

Duncan shook his head. What was he thinking? Yeah, Sunny looked cute with cat ears (Isadora had once pleaded with Sunny to wear those stupid ears that she bought her for Halloween), but why was he thinking about it now while he was feeding a cat his burrito?

Burrito? What burrito?

As far as he was concerned, Fiercepelt had already devoured most of the meat and cheese. The she-cat grinned cheekily, making Duncan flinch and remember the Cheshire Cat.

Then, it suddenly occurred to him that Sunny's eyes were brown.

"Sunny?"


	20. A Little Note From the Author

**OK, you guys. I'm going to rewrite WASoUE. THE HARD WAY. Even though it may take forever, I will rewrite it, while actually drawing facts from both books. I just realized that Jayfeather was actually a medicine cat, and I had written him doing the warrior vigil with his siblings in the first chapter x( So yeah, no updates until the chapters are well written. Adios.**


End file.
